Hikari No Naka Eh
by Luin-fanel
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de Ángel o Demonio y Yume & Wish? Hitomi logró volver a Gaea, ¿que les espera ahora a ella y Van? Fanfic lemon con un poco de violencia. Terminado
1. Reencuentro

HIKARI NO NAKA EH

La luz de la luna la tenía embelezada, podía ver aquella luz reflejada en su piel blanca, brillante por aquel efecto que la Luna parecía producirle, no tardó mucho en recordar una luz semejante, aunque más hermosa que la mismísima Luna. Se apresuró entonces a sacar de entre sus ropas aquella carta que había salido de su mazo de cartas hacía solo unas horas… Les Amants, ¿qué significaba eso? Hacía un tiempo que no tenía visiones, más de un año, por lo tanto, la carta solo era una pista, lo sabía bien, creía saber de que era esa pista pero, no estaba del todo segura…. ¿Pero qué era eso? Contra la carta se reflejaba una luz distinta a la de la Luna, distinta a la de las lámparas que alumbraban aquella pista de su antigua escuela, aquel par de esmeraldas voltearon a todas partes buscando el origen de aquel reflejo luminoso, y lo encontró, casi no podía creerlo, era él, lágrimas zurcaron sus mejillas a la par que sus sonrosados labios formaban una sonrisa bastante notoria, pronto comenzó a correr hacia él a toda velocidad, era cierto que hacía un año había dejado de correr, pero aun así, a pesar de eso, su velocidad no había disminuido, menos aun en aquella ocasión, podía sentir el viento en su rostro, podía ver con nitidez el brillo de aquellos ojos carmesí, unos metros más y su aroma varonil comenzaba a embriagarla poco a poco, solo un poco más y la emoción se fundió con su propia voz…

-"¡VAAAN!"

Capítulo 1: "REENCUENTRO"

El aroma a hierbas y tierra mojada inundaba el ambiente, era un aroma bastante agradable, pero inusual, no era temporada de lluvias aun, y en el meteorólogo de la tarde no habían dicho nada el día anterior.

Una luz cálida se dejó sentir en su rostro, se tapó los ojos con la mano mientras se reacomodaba en la cama, ¡qué extraño! Su cama siempre había sido ligeramente rígida pero, ahora era tan suave, que podría jurar que el colchón estaba relleno de plumas al igual que la almohada bajo su cabeza… vaya tontería se le había ocurrido, menos mal que era Sábado, así podría levantarse un poco tarde y descansar de la preparatoria por un rato, trató de calcular la hora, probablemente pronto estaría el desayuno, ¿qué habría preparado su madre en esta ocasión? Era extraño, no podía sentir el aroma del desayuno recién hecho subir por las escaleras hasta entrar a su habitación, ¿qué pasaría? Su estómago comenzó a protestar, pero sus ojos aun no querían abrirse, solo un poco más en la cama y se levantaría a ver que pasaba, solo unos minutos más.

La puerta se abrió, podía escuchar el suave movimiento para dejar paso a alguien, ¿sería su hermano? Los pasos avanzaron sigilosos hasta situarse muy cerca de su cama, pudo sentir un peso cayendo cerca de ella, alguien se había sentado a su lado, ¿sería su padre acaso? No lo sabía, de pronto pudo sentir una mano grande acariciar sus cabellos con mucha suavidad, como temiendo despertarla, pudo sentir un par de dedos acomodando algunos mechones atrás de su oreja con delicadeza, ese no era su padre, ni su hermano, menos aun su madre, algo andaba mal, era extraño, intentó entonces recordar el día anterior, ¿qué había pasado? Sus ojos se abrieron con pereza, aun estaba adormilada, mientras abría los ojos pudo ver claramente aquellos dedos pasar frente a su rostro, como detallando su cara en una fina escultura, al parecer, la persona que la acariciaba no se había percatado de su despertar a causa de su postura, estaba de lado, dando la espalda al dueño de aquellos dedos; abrió entonces su ojos una vez más, esa no era su habitación, ahora se daba cuenta, esta era más amplia, las paredes eran de piedra, con algunas mesas y objetos un tanto extraños, aun así, se le hacían familiares, como si los hubiera visto en un sueño que se mantenía ligeramente presente en sus pensamientos, de pronto, las caricias se detuvieron, pudo sentir una respiración cada vez más cerca de sus mejillas, y luego algo cálido, suave . . . un beso mezclado con aquel aroma, los recuerdos querían llegar a su mente ahora, pero no estaba segura, es que la posibilidad parecía más de un sueño que de la realidad, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, tras la puerta había una joven a la cual no distinguía bien.

-Amo Van, al fin lo encuentro, ¿cómo está ella?

¿Amo Van? ¿No era esa la voz de Merle?, un estremecimiento la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, estaba en Fanelia, se volteó un poco, como temiendo que al posar sus ojos en la persona junto a ella, esta desapareciera y en su lugar, sus libros, sus muñecos, sus cartas, su ventana y su despertador aparecieran.

-Al parecer, ya despertó.

-Entonces los espero abajo, el desayuno está listo.

-Gracias Merle.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron completamente de rojo cereza mientras volteaba su rostro tímidamente, sus ojos se posaron entonces en el par de rubís que la contemplaban con expectación y ternura, pudo ver su reflejo dentro de aquel par de ventanas bermejas, notó entonces su sonrojo y la mitad de su rostro cubierto por finas sábanas, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y la interrogante en su mirada, luego vio aquel rostro que tan bien conocía, no había cambiado mucho, la misma tez morena por el sol, los mismos cabellos negros, aquel semblante sereno y tranquilo que tan pocas veces había visto en aquel hombre quien, si acaso, habría crecido en estatura. La chica siguió observando a su anfitrión, ahora era la ropa, llevaba la misma camisa roja y desmangada de siempre, sin embargo, no veía rastro alguno de su espada, ni tampoco de sus guantes, volteó sus ojos hasta volver a encontrar aquel rostro amable, aquellos carnosos labios comenzaron a moverse casi en cámara lenta, estaba por decirle algo, apenas podía creerlo.

-¿Dormiste bien Hitomi?

-S-si, gracias.

Su piel era tan suave como la recordaba, igual de blanca, tanto que parecía que nunca se expusiera a los rayos del sol, sus cabellos castaños estaban un poco más largos de lo que recordaba, y aquel par de ojos verdes, tan misteriosos, tan llenos de pensamientos y de secretos, aun lo intrigaban. Era extraño, aun estaba sonrojada, y sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad y duda, más aun, la chica recostada a su lado estaba completamente perpleja, poco a poco vio que bajaba las sábanas de su cara con aquellos finos dedos que poseía, sus labios se dejaban ver ahora, eran como imanes para él, estaba seguro, inclinándose poco a poco para probarlos sin perder de vista aquella mirada de la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

-¿Puedo?

-… por supuesto.

Cerró entonces sus ojos, ella ya los había cerrado desde que ambos sintieron sus mutuas respiraciones, prosiguió su camino hasta alcanzar su meta, podía sentir el calor que ella despedía, saborear su boca, saborear la suavidad de aquellos labios, ahora entreabiertos, podía sentir como aquella sensación recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo y entonces quiso sentirla más cerca, pero ella se le había adelantado al rodearlo con sus brazos, halándolo cada vez más y más cerca, hasta recostarlo a su lado, solo entonces pudo acariciar su suave faz con sus manos nuevamente, sentir su cabello mientras sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez de forma suave y ansiosa, y su aroma tan dulce, subiendo por debajo de aquellas sábanas que aun la rodeaban, casi podía paladearlo, era extraño, se recriminaba por casi olvidar aquella sensación de placer inocente al estar junto a ella, al besarla, pero es que solo había sido una vez antes de aquella… y se sentía en la total gloria.

Finalmente se separaron uno del otro, era cosa de centímetros, los suficientes para sentirse cerca el uno del otro, lo suficiente para tener una buena vista del rostro del otro y estudiarlo, para hablar en susurro y dejarse escuchar solo por el otro, aun así, no decían nada, el silencio reinaba entre ellos, no tenían que hablar, se decían más con los ojos de lo que habrían podido explicar con simples palabras; el joven ryujin se acercó entonces para robar un nuevo beso a su acompañante, comenzando a recorrer con dulzura las mejillas de la mística joven hasta llegar a sus oídos, Hitomi no se resistió, solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos para intensificar la sensación de aquellos labios contra su rostro, conmovida en cierta forma por aquellas suaves caricias que aquel le prodigaba.

-Me alegra que estés conmigo Hitomi.

-A mi también me alegra estar aquí, pero no recuerdo que pasó.

Slanzar solo se retiró un poco, hasta poder contemplar aquel par de verdes estrellas que tanta fascinación le habían provocado tiempo atrás.

-Estabas corriendo hacia mi, te alcé en brazos y llegamos a Gaia, estabas cansada, dormías mientras yo te traía cargando hasta el palacio, sobrevolando Fanelia como tanto te gusta.

-Es una pena que no pueda recordar eso.

Contestó Hitomi mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho del faneliano.

El desayuno había transcurrido de manera alegre, Merle era ahora de la estatura de Hitomi, igual de alegre que siempre, más calmada en su forma de actuar, pero seguía siendo la misma Merle de siempre, Van también se veía contento, la niña gato incluso había hecho algunos comentarios en broma festejando que su casi hermano estaba sonriendo por fin, dejando atrás ese semblante eterno de seriedad absoluta, en verdad, la chica de la Luna Fantasma estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel desayuno, a diferencia de la última vez que había compartido un desayuno con aquellos personajes, esta vez el castillo estaba completamente reconstruido, nadie parecía nervioso o cansado, y ella no llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria, de hecho, no portaba uniforme alguno, más bien portaba un vestido verde mar un poco ajustado con un cuello de puntillas blanco un poco escotado, Van le había comentado que tenía ese tipo de ropa en el castillo porque se había empeñado en comprar vestidos de su talla por si algún día podía regresar, al parecer, en todo aquel tiempo el ahora Rey de Fanelia no había perdido la esperanza de verla de nuevo.

El tiempo seguía su curso, Van había llevado a Hitomi a recorrer su pueblo, ahora completamente restaurado, la joven aun recordaba el día anterior a su despedida, habían recorrido las mismas calles, habían visto los mismos edificios, las mismas casas, tomando la misma dirección que en ese preciso momento, a pesar de esto, Fanelia había cambiado, la gente transitaba con tranquilidad por el mercado y las tiendas, los niños jugaban seguros frente a sus casas, las cuales estaban en pie, completas, en cierto modo, más hermosas que tiempo atrás, diversos adornos de Asturia y Freid podían verse en las fachadas que daban vida a aquel reino de campesinos, gente del campo que trabajaba cada jornada sin cansarse, a gusto de disfrutar la paz que ahora poseían y atesoraban afanosamente, Hitomi no tenía necesidad de utilizar sus cartas para darse cuenta de ello, se veía en los rostros de la gente de Fanelia, los cuales la saludaban a ella y a Van con cordialidad, el joven rey se notaba orgulloso de cuanto mostraba a su invitada, porque todo aquello era gracias a que ambos acabaron con aquella guerra sin sentido de hacía más de un año, aunque, el orgullo y entusiasmo que mostraba el ryujin aquella mañana no solo residía en el hecho de mostrar cuanto había florecido su pueblo, o no, también se debía a la persona que lo acompañaba, la joven a quien llevaba tomada de la mano en aquel preciso momento.

No pasó mucho antes que el ocaso sorprendiera a la recién reunida pareja, el viento tibio de la región los envolvía con suavidad, de forma casi seductora, parecía un sueño, uno de los más hermosos que ambos jóvenes pudieran recordar. Van abrazaba a Hitomi por la cintura, contemplando el sol ocultarse mientras apoyaba su barbilla en uno de los hombros de la lectora del tarot, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado, tan feliz; Hitomi también se mostraba contenta, sonriendo mientras acariciaba con una mano aquellas que la rodeaban y con la otra el rostro que sobre su hombro descansaba, que día tan más maravilloso.

-Hitomi, ¿te gustaría ver Fanelia durante la noche? Se ve en verdad espléndida, es todo un espectáculo.

-Claro que me gustaría Van, pero temo que desde aquí no se alcanza a divisar toda Fanelia.

-No me refería a verla desde aquí.

-¿Entonces?

El abrazo se deshizo mientras la joven castaña veía de manera interrogante al pelinegro, este solo sonrió de forma traviesa mientras se quitaba la camisa, de pronto cientos de hermosas plumas blancas llenaron el aire y Hitomi contempló a aquel ángel a la luz del crepúsculo, nunca lo había visto así de majestuoso, esta vez la había sorprendido. La chica se acercó complacida hasta su compañero, subió un poco en puntas para poder besarlo mientras lo abrazaba, era su manera de aceptar aquel ofrecimiento, pronto se dio la vuelta para quedar como momentos atrás, esta vez, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una playera roja sin mangas, fue entonces que el Rey Ángel de Fanelia alzó el vuelo, guiado por los últimos rayos de sol.

_Notas de la autora:_

_TERMINÉ, TERMINÉ, NO PUEDO CREERLO, si, damas y caballeros, acaban de leer el primer capítulo de mi nueva locura, retomando el terreno perdido de la serie Tenkuu No Escaflowne, porque ustedes lo pidieron… bueno, en realidad solo una chica me pidió que continuara escribiendo de esta fantástica serie, tarde pero segura, le tomo la palabra, así comienza este nuevo experimento, quiero decir, fanfic, y bueno, si ya leíste "Ángel o demonio" y "Yume & Wish" , puedes tomar esto como una continuación a los fics anteriormente mencionados; por otro lado, ¿porqué he llamado a esta nueva serie de fics largos "experimento"? porque, aunque asté no lo crea, pienso hacer una especie de lemon, siiiiiiiiiiiii, incursionaré una vez más en ese misterioso género (bueno, para mi lo es, no se para los lectores), así que, si eres un simple chicuelo que no debe leer este género o no te agradan los fics de esta rara especie, déjalo hasta aquí o remítete al último capítulo… cuando lo haya terminado, y bueno, como muchos han de saber (y si no, se los recuerdo) comentarios, flores, dinero perdido, deliciosos chocolates, alabanzas y críticas constructivas, pueden mandar un review y trataré de contestarles (ahora si lo haré, I promise), si por el contrario son amenazas de muerte, recordatorios del 10 de Mayo, matones a sueldo, dulcecillos envenenados o críticas perversamente destructivas, pueden mandarlos a las Oficinas de Quejas ubicados en lo alto de la Montaña Paos, el Templo de Urania Baba, el Templo del cielo, al castillo de Céfiro o al Castillo del Samurai ubicado en Fanelia, ¡UNO CERCA DE USTED!, y bueno, por el momento, me despido._

_SARABA_

_PD.- Este capítulo está dedicado a alguien muy pero muy especial cuyo nick es el nombre de uno de los personajes, espero te guste cariño, y si no, pues lo modifico, al fin que serás el primero en leer mis locuras._


	2. El lago de las ilusiones

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 2: "El Lago de las Ilusiones"

No podía parar de reír, el estómago le dolía tanto, que las lágrimas ya sobresalían en sus ojos, ¿hacía cuanto que no se reía de esa forma?, no lo recordaba, solo podía pensar en las divertidas expresiones en el rostro de Merle, quien no dejaba de brincar alocadamente sobre su cama, es que su amiga era todo un espectáculo digno de verse, irónico, cuando recién la conoció no la soportaba, le parecía una gata infantil, celosa, impertinente y en exceso curiosa, ahora le agradaba tanto…

Van aguardaba fuera de la habitación de Hitomi, se sentía sumamente tentado a abrir aquella puerta y ver que ocurría, las risas de Hitomi y los sonidos de festejo que Merle emitía lo tenían consternado, sentía que la curiosidad iba a matarlo, pero por ninguna razón podía entrar, se lo repetía una y otra vez, no debía entrar, se suponía que Merle había ido a ayudar a Hitomi con su vestido, esa era la razón de que no entrara; el silencio se hizo de pronto en el interior, luego se oyeron las risas de ambas y finalmente, un golpe seco, cosa de segundos eternos para que Van entrara con preocupación.

-¡Hitomi!

Ambas voltearon a verlo, luego se vieron entre si y continuaron riendo, el joven rey se aproximó ofuscado hasta toparse con una mesa volteada y cubierta de plumas… ¿Plumas? ¿de donde habrían salido? La respuesta llegó de golpe, literalmente, solo de pronto, Slanzar se veía en medio de una guerra de almohadas sostenida por las dos chicas risueñas, el golpe inesperado lo hizo perder el equilibrio de repente, fue entonces que, sentado en el suelo como estaba, prestó atención al par de adolescentes, parecían un par de niñas pequeñas, vestidas con lo que parecían ser solo fondos de ropa, los cabellos revueltos y completamente cubiertos de pequeñas plumas blancas al igual que el resto de aquel par de jovencitas, cuanta ternura inspiraban en aquel momento esas dos, se veían tan graciosas al proseguir con aquel alocado juego, que Slanzar no pudo contener la risa, sonora, alegre, tan llena de vida que parecía increíble que aquel ser tan solitario pudiera producirla, la niña gato y la joven de la Luna Fantasma interrumpieron su juego para observar a aquel joven reír a placer, ahora eran ellas las que estaban confundidas, ¿de que se reía? De pronto Merle también comenzó a reír mientras señalaba a Hitomi.

-Aun no te has vestido, jajajajajaja, y tu fondo y tu cabello están llenos de plumas, jajajajajaja.

La ojiverde se ruborizó al notar la poca ropa que llevaba, intentó peinarse y quitarse aquellas plumas de encima cuando se fijó mejor en Merle, entonces ella también comenzó a reír.

-Tú también estás despeinada, jajajajajajja, y tu pelo está todo erizado, jajajajajjaa.

Ahora era Merle la que intentaba acomodarse la ropa, ¿Quién lo diría? Tanto escándalo solo porque a Hitomi se le había ocurrido organizar un día de campo mientras Merle le explicaba como colocarse un vestido azul claro con tirantes.

Finalmente estaban frente a las puertas de Fanelia, era cerca del mediodía cuando salieron alegremente un par de chicas seguidas por el Rey de aquella nación, ciertamente que hacía un rato estaban un poco desesperadas pues, solo de pronto, sus juegos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los consejeros del rey, el ryuujin había tenido que bajar a una junta de consejo pues había llegado una carta de parte de la reina Milerna de Asturia; tenían que hacer los preparativos para la Gran Fiesta de la Paz en Gaea, ese sería el primer año que se festejaría y debían hacer preparativos para la semana próxima en que sería festejada aquella fiesta en todo el planeta, las festividades durarían un total de 5 días en los cuales, la realeza del planeta viajaría por todos los reinos y Van había sido invitado a abordar el Cruzade para este recorrido, justo como en los viejos tiempos, iría acompañado de Millerna, Allen, Chid y Dryden. Una vez que la junta terminó, tanto la chica gato como la joven vidente sacaron al rey a toda velocidad del castillo, entre las dos llevaban una cesta de comida y un mantel algo grande para pasar el día entero en el bosque contiguo a Fanelia, la junta les había dado el tiempo necesario para preparar la comida… y para pensar que perderían buena parte del día esperando a que terminara aquella junta.

El grupo iba a pie platicando animadamente, cuando de pronto a Hitomi se le ocurrió hacer una comparación entre el comportamiento actual de Merle y el de tiempo atrás.

-Veo que has madurado un poco.

-¿Madurado? Pero si sigue siendo una niña.

-Van Sama, ¿a quien le llamas niña? Para tu información ya soy una jovencita muy madura, justo como estaba comentando Hitomi.

-¿A si? -Comentaba el rey en forma sarcástica y burlona al mismo tiempo.

-Pues claro que si, y te lo demostraré.

La niña gato iba delante de la pareja mostrando un serio semblante mientras caminaba lo más erguida posible, esto no evitó que una mariposa revoloteara a su alrededor y la obligara a seguirla con la vista, cuando finalmente quedó de frente a sus acompañantes, la chica gato observó a aquel bello insecto pararse justo en la punta de su nariz, una mirada perversa y una sonrisa divertida aparecieron en su rostro mientras movía lentamente sus brazos, estaba apunto de atrapar al animal cuando esté salió volando.

-¡VEN ACÁ! ¡VERÁS QUE TE ATRAPO! ¡ESPERA!

Le gritaba la niña gato a la mariposa a la vez que brincaba tras el insecto en cuatro patas, parecía hacer acrobacias mientras intentaba atraparla, Van y Hitomi no pudieron evitar el reírse, esa era la Merle de siempre, la cual, al notar aquellas risas volteó a verlos molesta con un genuino movimiento gatuno que provocó aun más risas de sus acompañantes.

-¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE! Y a ti, te atraparé pequeño insecto trav… AAAAAAAA!

Más risas se dejaron oír al observar a la casi hermana del ryuujin tropezar con una piedra al intentar saltar, la mariposa se había pasado de la raya, estaba ahora cómodamente instalada en la punta de una de las orejas de la chica en el piso.

-Merle, deja de jugar, se nos hará tarde para comer en el bosque.

-¿Qué? Van sama, no estaba jugando, solo intentaba…

-Oye Van, ¿qué tal una carrera a ese árbol?

-Oigan, no…

-Eso es trampa Hitomi, espera, verás que te alcanzo con todo y esto.

-¿Porqué me ignoran?

-Eres demasiado lento, jajajjajaja

-… ¿acaso me están ignorando?

-¿Lento? Tú hiciste trampa

-… ¿QUÉ ACASO PIENSAN DEJARME AQUÍ TIRADA?

-JAJAJAJJAA, Van, te gané, te gané, jajajajjajaja.

-Creo que lo hacen.

Merle solo se incorporó y fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ahora sus amigos, estaba molesta, pero también divertida por la forma en que habían comenzado a discutir, se quedó observándolos divertida por un momento y luego prosiguieron, estaban cerca de su destino.

La tarde comenzaba a matizarse sutilmente mientras Merle correteaba detrás de un conejo que se había llevado una vicera que Hitomi le había prestado… bueno, en realidad se la había quitado a Hitomi, de todos modos, ese conejo era muy veloz y Merle no podía darle alcance por más que lo intentaba, Van y Hitomi estaban sentados en el mantel observándola, habían comido, jugado a la pelota y a perseguirse, estaban algo cansados, así que prefirieron sentarse a ver a Merle, parecía que nunca se le acababa la energía a esa gata, no sabían decir si se debía a que formaba parte de los felinos o a que aun era una niña, era tan relajante el estar ahí, que casi no podían creerlo, ambos habían estado un tanto estresados en el último año, el no estar cerca y la tristeza eran difíciles de soportar por tanto tiempo, el estar juntos en ese momento, tan tranquilos, parecía un regalo de los dioses, se sentían felices, nada les faltaba estando en mutua compañía, tan cerca, tomados de la mano mientras se apoyaban en el tronco de un gran árbol, todo parecía perfecto. Merle finalmente atrapó a aquel conejo ladrón, le quitó la vicera y estaba a punto de llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban Van y Hitomi cuando el sinvergüenza saltó de sus manos y se metió a una madriguera, se sentía un poco frustrada pero terminó por restarle importancia, "Bah, al fin que ni lo quería cerca, conejo del demonio, pero la próxima vez…" murmuraba la joven mientras se acercaba a la manta donde se dejó caer pesadamente.

-¿Piensas devolvérmela Merle?

-No, -la niña gato se colocó aquella vicera en la cabeza y luego se acomodó boca arriba.- tomaré el sol con ella mientras descanso aquí.

-¿Cuál sol Merle? Si ya se está ocultando? -Comentaba entre risas el joven rey.

-¡Qué grosero! Todavía hay sol y pienso aprovecharlo aquí, tomaré una siesta, estoy muy cansada.

-¡Bueno! –Dijo una confundida Hitomi mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Van veía a la chica de la Luna Fantasma fijamente, tenía poco que Merle se había dormido, Hitomi no tardó mucho en percatarse de aquellos ojos escarlata, le devolvió la mirada mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al chico a su lado, no podía ser más feliz.

-¿Porqué me ves de esa forma?

-¿No puedo?

-Si, solo quiero saber porque me miras.

-Quiero saber lo que piensas.

-Pues, la verdad, me siento contenta de estar aquí, no podría ser mejor.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El rey ángel de Fanelia se levantó mientras un par de esmeraldas lo contemplaban de forma interrogante, Slanzar sonrió mientras estiraba su mano hacia Kanzaki, esta aceptó la ayuda que se le brindaba para levantarse, minutos después se encontraban caminando por el bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos Van?

-¿Recuerdas que la última vez que estuviste aquí te llevé a un lago?

-Si, lo recuerdo, ahí fue donde tus padres se conocieron.

-Así es, cuando te llevé era de noche, y este es el mejor momento para contemplarla.

Hitomi sonrió mientras tomaba a Van por el brazo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, en verdad, aquel antiguo guerrero estaba en lo cierto, el ocaso estaba en todo su esplendor, sin embargo, no se comparaba con el espectáculo que aquel lago ofrecía, cada uno de los colores del cielo era reflejado por el agua pura de aquel lago mientras luciérnagas y otras luces se deslizaban lentamente por el viento, formando así un verdadero espectáculo.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Si, lo es, quería que lo vieras.

-Van, ¿qué son esas luces de allá?

-Son hadas del bosque.

-¿Hadas?

-Si, en Gaea siempre han existido, solo que se ocultan en tiempos de guerra, este es su lugar favorito, dicen que el lago es especial y por eso vienen aquí.

-¿El lago es… especial?

-Si, así es, la otra vez no te lo dije pero, lo llamamos Lago de las Ilusiones, dicen que aquí siempre pasan milagros, o cuando menos se cumplen los deseos que tengas.

-Entiendo.

-Hitomi, casi lo olvidaba, toma, es tuyo.

-¿Qué? ¿pero…

-Nada de peros, tómalo Hitomi.

Las manos del dragón blanco aprisionaban los de la velocista con cuidado, cuando las separó, Hitomi abrió lentamente las suyas propias y observó el pendiente que la llevará a aquel planeta la primera vez que llegó, miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente mientras lo contemplaba, luego lo colgó alrededor de su cuello y se abalanzó contra el joven que la acompañaba, ese pendiente era la llave para regresar cuantas veces quisiera.

El joven rey correspondió aquel inesperado abrazo mientras sentía el dulce aroma de Hitomi, ella subió su rostro para verlo, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad mientras una sonrisa de verdadera complacencia aparecía en su rostro, se veía tan bella bañada en la luz del atardecer que se acercó cada vez más hasta capturar aquellos labios con los suyos. Se sentía tan bien como ella recordaba, sus brazos rodeándola, su calor cerca de su cuerpo, y esos labios que la deshacían por dentro, pronto se sintió arrinconada contra un árbol, no le prestó atención, solo quería dejarse llevar por el momento, comenzó a abrazarlo un poco más fuerte, quería sentirlo más cerca aun, quería aprisionar su calor con cada célula de su cuerpo, quería que el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante, mientras todo desaparecía a su alrededor, solo ellos existían en aquel mismo instante.

El beso se fue alargando poco a poco, subiendo y bajando de intensidad según los caprichos de aquella pareja, parecía un sueño, solo quería sentirla un poco más, de pronto cortaron aquel beso con tranquilidad, despacio, no había prisas, estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante ligeramente acelerada, justo igual que la de él, también comenzó a percatarse de un agradable calor en las palmas de sus manos, se sentía muy suave, sus ojos, que habían estado fijos en los de su compañera, comenzaron a descender buscando a sus propias manos, su sonrojo fue tal, que no pudo evitar el alejarse ligeramente, se sentía apenado, ¿cómo había pasado eso?

El beso se fue cortando poco a poco, tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración estaba algo acelerada, su corazón latía a una velocidad tan rápida, que parecía que acabara de terminar la carrera de su vida, poco a poco abrió los ojos sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho, era agradable, muy agradable, no entendía bien porque estaba sonrojada, solo sentía sus mejillas calientes mientras observaba los ojos de Van, los cuales habían comenzado a bajar poco a poco, lo observó sonrojarse y ella también bajó la mirada, se quedó quieta donde estaba mientras Slanzar se alejaba un poco de ella, no sabía como reaccionar, solo bajó la mirada al piso junto con todo su rostro, era extraño, se sentía apenada pero, también se sentía feliz, Van escondió sus manos tras de si, ninguno de los dos podría decir a ciencia cierta que había pasado, solo estaban ahí, en silencio, sonrojados.

-Yo… Hitomi… lo, lo siento.

-No… e-esta bien, no te preocupes Van.

El joven volteó al lago en un acto reflejo solo para encontrarse con el reflejo de las estrellas y el cielo nocturno.

-Es tarde, lo mejor será volver.

-Si, tienes razón.

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, indecisos entre acercarse o no, sonrojados, aun así, a los pocos metros, Hitomi tomó a Van de la mano, él solo volteó a verla un poco contrariado, encontrándose con una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Notas de la autora:

SI, SI, AL FIN, AL FIN, después de batallar un poco y sobrevivir a dos semanas de práctica en el jardín he logrado concluir con este segundo episodio, espero sea de su total agrado y les recuerdo, este fanfic es un lemon, ya comenzamos a verlo, y en todo caso, ¿qué sucederá ahora con ese par de enamorados inocentes? ¿irá Hitomi a recorrer Gaea durante la fiesta de la paz? ¿Merle mostrará más madurez cuando salgan?... naaah, una Merle que no hace tanto escándalo no es una buena Merle, ¿cierto? Claro, yo lo se, por eso seguirá comportándose de esa forma tan Merle. Y pues, es hora de decirles que cualquier cosa que me quieran mandar, desde recordatorios para mis mamis hasta ramos de flores con felicitaciones y sugerencias, solo manden un Review, yo se los agradeceré infinitamente y procuraré responderles.

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi querida amiga Rini, (aka Mayumi Takedo), espero que te guste y discúlpame por no chatear contigo últimamente, pero créeme, la escuela me ha mantenido a raya, es hollible, pero en fin, si no estudio no ejerzo, ¿cierto? ;).

SARABA


	3. La llegada

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 3: "La Llegada"

Calor, felicidad, tranquilidad, un aroma dulce a hierbas y flores, un poco de viento rozando su piel con sutileza, el trinar de las primeras aves despiertas… cuanta calma, cuanta paz… un sueño embriagador del que no quería despertar aun, había tanta comodidad a su alrededor en aquel momento, que parecía no necesitar nada más, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado y su respiración, en aquel momento tan calmada como los canales de Asturia a esas horas de la madrugada, mantenían a su corazón en un ritmo lento y acompasado, como marcando el pulso de un suave vals de primavera… la realidad parecía distante hasta que una sensación proveniente de la realidad se hizo presente en sus labios, era una sensación cálida, pausada en cierto modo, placentera. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos hasta contemplar frente a si a una ninfa en ropas de dormir casi etéreas, una ninfa de místicos ojos verdes que en aquel momento, refulgían alegría, una ninfa con cortos cabellos castaños y piel de luna en cuyo rostro enmarcaba rosados pétalos de alguna flor exótica, aquellos eran los causantes de aquella sensación tan agradable que lo habían despertado.

-Buenos días Van.

Murmuró con cándida voz aquella visión casi fantástica y etérea justo después de besarlo de nuevo.

-Buenos días Hitomi.

Contestó somnoliento el ángel aun semidormido.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mucho, aunque hubiera podido dormir mejor.

-¿A si?

-Si.

Una brisa templada sorprendió a uno de sus brazos que valiente, salía de las sábanas que lo habían mantenido caliente durante la noche, tomó con cuidado la cintura de aquella vestal que lo había despertado y la atrajo hacia si, cubriéndola con las sábanas para evitar que el ligero frío matinal la sorprendiera un rato más, ahora era él quien robaba un beso ligero mientras acercaba más a la chica de la Luna Fantasma.

-¿Ves? De esta manera habría dormido mejor.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque en este momento me siento mucho mejor que mientras dormía.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

-A que estás muy cerca.

-En ese caso, me quedaré un rato más, tú descansa.

-¿Descansar? No, si te vas a quedar un rato más, mejor disfruto de tu compañía.

Y se sumieron en un profundo beso. Tenía un par de días que habían ido de día de campo, desde entonces no habían salido de nuevo, Van estaba un poco ocupado con los preparativos del festejo, había mucha gente ayudando, sin embargo, al joven rey le gustaba estar al tanto de todos y cada uno de los proyectos que se llevaban a cabo en su reino, quería estar ahí, ayudando como todos en su pueblo, necesitaba saber que era lo que se hacía, estar al tanto de la vida en Fanelia, de todo cuanto acontecía, tanto así amaba a su pueblo, sabía que no era necesario que interviniera tanto en aquellos preparativos, pero eso no importaba, le gustaba estar cerca de su gente, Hitomi no era un pretexto para alejarse, al contrario, tanto ella como Merle también habían estado ayudando tanto como se les era permitido y quizás un poco más, tal vez por eso Hitomi había comenzado a ir a despertarlo por las mañanas, lo levantaba más temprano de lo que debía para estar con él, solo abrazados, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, justo como en aquel momento, en Van estaba recostado sobre su espalda contemplando los ojos de Hitomi, quien se mantenía recostada en su pecho, abrazándolo, observándolo con aquella sonrisa inocente, era increíble todas las sensaciones que ella podía desatar dentro de él, la necesidad de tenerla cerca, así abrazada hasta la eternidad, la necesidad de protegerla, ternura por aquel rostro casi angelical, tranquilidad y amor, también podía sentir cierta pasión escondida dentro de él, no sabía como podía conformarse solo con acariciar su cabello y tener una de las manos de su compañera aprisionada con la propia, tenía que admitirlo, después de haberla tocado en el lago, algo se había despertado en su interior, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que ella se alejara, no quería ir rápido, temía que ella se asustara, tal vez, solo talvez por eso contenía sus ganas de explorar aun más aquel cuerpo femenino que ahora tenía tan cerca. El rey dio un gran suspiro antes de acercar a su invitada solo para besarla una vez más.

Otra cálida mañana en Fanelia, podía verse gente corriendo de acá para allá con grandes guirnaldas de flores, carpas para colocar puestos o algún tipo de espectáculo, aquello era un verdadero mar de movimiento, los niños también ayudaban, llevaban frutas y comida a sus madres y padres, ya fuera para que comieran algo o para que intentaran algún tipo de platillo para las próximas fiestas, también podía verse mujeres jóvenes y niñas cociendo apuradas lo que parecían ser muñecas con formas de hadas rosadas y duendes azules, una antigua costumbre del lugar, Merle corría de acá para allá seguida de una bandada de niños a los cuales debía cuidar, aunque más bien, parecía huir de ellos mientras intentaba ayudar a colocar las guirnaldas o las carpas, era divertido verla huir de aquella pandilla de niños quienes la seguían con verdadera idolatría en los ojos, Van sonreía cada vez que se topaba con su casi hermana y aquellos pequeños, a Merle le agradaban y ellos la admiraban y respetaban como a una hermana mayor, por eso la seguían tanto, solo que la niña gato deseaba hacer algo más que jugar con aquellos traviesos que se adueñaban de las calles de Fanelia con sus risas cada día que pasaba. Hitomi por su parte se mantenía en un mismo lugar, rodeada por muchas niñas de diferentes edades elaborando más y más guirnaldas de blancas flores frescas, pensaban adornar con ellas todo Fanelia, incluso los pueblos aledaños a la ciudadela principal. Van también ayudaba, modificaba planos, transportaba cargas pesadas con ayuda de otros hombres, acomodaba puestos y carpas, también trataba de mantener el orden cuando veía alguna riña avecinarse, más que un rey, parecía uno más entre los pobladores de su amado reino.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, varios grupos de personas se dispersaban por el lugar, se oían risas, plática, todos comían y se agrupaban entre amigos y familiares, Hitomi, Van y Merle también tomaban juntos el almuerzo.

-Al fin me los quité de encima, no me dejan hacer nada.

-Pero Merle, si a ti te gusta estar con ellos.

-Si, lo se Van Sama, pero es que no me dejan ayudar.

-¿A no?, pues eso no fue lo que yo vi.

H-itomi tiene razón, gracias a ellos llegabas más rápido a donde se requería ayuda.

-¿QUÉ?

J-ajajajajajaa, no lo niegues Merle, jajajajaja, creo que corres más rápido que yo con esos niños atrás de ti.

-No es verdad. –Volteando a otro lado con cara de enfado y los brazos cruzados.

-Pues digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, todos sabemos que disfrutas estar con esos niños Merle.

-Pero en esta ocasión es completamente diferente. –Decía la niña gato con seriedad cuando de pronto, una mano pequeña comenzó a jalarla de las ropas.

-Señorita Merle, ¿ahora si va a jugar a atraparnos como lo prometió?

-¿Mandé?

-Si, usted nos prometió que jugaría a atraparnos después del almuerzo y nosotros ya terminamos. –Decía el pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules mientras mostraba con la mano a otros tantos niños grandes y pequeños que la veían con gran entusiasmo en sus caras.

-¿Decías Merle?

-No es gracioso Hitomi.

-¿Vendrá, vendrá? Diga que si, por favor, nos portamos bien como usted dijo, le estuvimos llevando las cosas que nos pedía, ahora queremos jugar con usted.

-Merle, creo que debes ir con ellos, si les prometiste jugar, debes ir a jugar.

-Pero, Van Sama….

-Anda Merle, ya los oíste, te estuvieron ayudando.

-Pero…

-Por favor señorita Merle.

-… está bien, lo haré, lo haré, solo dejen de verme con esos ojos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Merle se levantó de manera cansada para luego comenzar a brincar y correr con mucha energía tras los niños fanelianos que corrían felices por aquí y por allá, Van y Hitomi no dejaban de verla, era realmente graciosa, tan entretenidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta en que momento llegó hasta ellos un hombre del consejo.

-Su Majestad.

-¿Eh? ¿qué? Darrent, ¿sucede algo?

-Si mi señor, disculpe que interrumpa su descanso pero nos han avisado que la nave Cruzade llegará al anochecer a Fanelia.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si se suponía que debían llegar en 2 días más.

-Lo se majestad, pero los guardianes de la frontera con Asturia nos informan que el Cruzade llegará esta noche, al parecer, la reina Millerna quiere pasar unos días en Fanelia antes de iniciar el viaje por Gaea.

-Bien, en ese caso que se inicien los preparativos para recibirla.

-Como ordene majestad.

-Hitomi, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro, tú solo dime que debo hacer y lo haré.

Slanzar sonrió ante el comentario de la vidente, le dio un beso suave en los labios como agradecimiento y la instó a seguirlo mientras corrían hacía el castillo.

Algunas horas más tarde todo estaba listo para la llegada de la reina de Asturia, ya habían preparado el sitio donde aterrizaría el Cruzade, las habitaciones donde se hospedarían Millerna, Dryden, Allen y la tripulación, la verdad es que Hitomi había estado poniéndose al corriente de cuanto había pasado con sus amigos a la par que ayudaba a Van a colocar todo en su lugar, en aquel instante se encontraba en su cuarto colocándose un hermoso vestido azul pastel un poco más arriba de los tobillos, era un vestido hermoso, la falda caía con naturalidad de una especie de corsé blanco con anchas mangas horizontales, todos estaban tan apurados aun dentro del castillo, que Van era quien ayudaba a Hitomi a peinarse y vestirse, por extraño que parezca, parecían no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a causa de la urgencia, Hitomi quería darle una enorme sorpresa a los asturianos y Van estaba seguro que se las daría, él ya estaba listo, ataviado por un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con algunos bordados rojos en los filos, la camisa era algo larga, así que llevaba un cinturón por encima en el cual portaba su espada, solo le faltaba la capa azul de la realeza y una tiara dorada, adornada por varias piedras rojas circulares, justo en el centro de aquella tiara había un pedazo de energist en forma de rombo, esa era la corona del rey en Fanelia, aunque era raro que los gobernantes la usaran, la familia Fanel se distinguía de las demás familias reales de Gaea porque tenían la habilidad de confundirse entre los pobladores del reino, no les agradaba resaltarse porque ellos eran tan fanelianos como la gente que trabajaba a diario en el campo.

Finalmente Van terminó de cepillar el cabello de Hitomi quien ya había terminado de acomodarse unas sandalias de tela con la suela de madera, Van tomó entonces una pequeña guirnalda de flores blancas la cual cerró diestramente para luego colocarla alrededor de la cabeza de la joven, se veía realmente bella con todo aquello.

-¿Te agrada?

-Mucho, no podrías verte más bella.

La chica se sonrojó mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla, luego volteó a ver a su, ahora ayudante, estaba un poco apenada, sentía que la habían disfrazado de una princesa, justo en ese momento notó lo que a Van le faltaba por colocarse, tomó la capa entre sus manos con delicadeza y se la colocó al ángel que tenía en frente.

-No tienes que hacerlo Hitomi.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, permíteme ayudarte ahora.

Una imagen llegó en ese momento a la mente de Slanzar mientras observaba como Hitomi terminaba de colocarle la capa y la tiara con gran agilidad, podía recordar a su madre haciendo exactamente lo mismo con un hombre muy similar a él, su padre, de quien tenía tan pocos recuerdos, no pudo menos que sonreír ante la comparación que su mente había creado.

-Listo, ahora si podemos ir a recibir a Millerna… ¿pasa algo Van?

-Nada Hitomi, no te preocupes.

Aquella mirada la envolvía por completo, las palabras dejaron de fluir incluso por su cabeza, solo podía percibir diversas sensaciones, calor subiendo por su rostro y acentuando aquel rubor cereza que ahora tenían sus mejillas, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse sutilmente a la par que su corazón corría con locura dentro de su pecho, podía sentir electricidad, pequeños vestigios de ella recorriéndole la médula espinal, atravesando sus manos hasta llegar a la punta de sus dedos, y aquel aroma que la enloquecía estaba ahora por todas partes a tal grado que lo saboreaba, el calor comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo mientras el ryujin se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, quien lo esperaba impávida, un par de fuertes brazos la aprisionaron con dulzura mientras era besada por aquel hombre que despertaba tantas emociones en su interior, pudo sentir unos dientes mordiendo su labio inferior de manera juguetona, y luego el éxtasis comenzó a embriagarla mientras los labios de su pareja se deslizaban poco a poco por su rostro, bajando sensualmente por su cuello, la respiración iba a cortársele de un momento a otro pues no era aquella boca la única que le provocaba tantas reacciones, o no, aquellas manos que habían permanecido quietas tras de su espalda habían comenzado a moverse a todo lo largo y ancho de la misma, podía sentir electricidad saliendo de aquellas insolentes viajeras, pronto no pudo resistirse más y se sorprendió a si misma con los ojos cerrados y sus manos bajo una fina capa azul imitando a las de su anfitrión, pronto aquellos labios comenzaron a depositar sus caricias sobre uno de los blancos hombros de la chica de la Luna Fantasma, aquello era el paraíso, o al menos era lo único coherente que su mente le dejaba pensar. Las manos del ryujin comenzaron a aventurarse tímidas por el vientre de la chica, poco a poco, buscando subir al par de suaves montañas que ya habían recorrido anteriormente, la razón parecía abandonarlos por completo, dejándolos dar rienda suelta a sus instintos, las manos de Van estaban por comenzar un nuevo trabajo en la cúspide de aquel cuerpo femenino cuando unos golpes en la puerta los llevaron de regreso a la realidad, pronto la razón se hizo presente en aquel par de jóvenes que habían comenzado a acomodarse las ropas mientras evitaban cruzar mirada alguna.

-Hitomi, no encuentro a Van y el Cruzade ya se divisa desde aquí arriba.

-Pasa Merle, no te preocupes, aquí está Van.

La niña gato entró en la habitación, había algo raro en aquellos dos pero no había tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Será mejor que se apresuren, el Cruzade aterrizará pronto.

-Si Merle, no te preocupes, por cierto, ¿cómo te cambiaste tan rápido si estabas jugando con los niños?

-Van Sama, eso es lo de menos, ahora bajen los dos porque tenemos que recibir a los demás.

Merle salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo mientras la pareja salía de la habitación, estaban por llegar al pasillo cuando en par de granas se cruzaron con la mirada de Hitomi.

-Yo, no se lo que me pasó, solo quería que…

-Shhhhh, está bien, no te preocupes por eso, además, tenemos que ir a recibir a Millerna ¿o no?

Una sonrisa de la ojiverde fue suficiente para calmar la culpa que el rey sentía en su corazón, ambos prosiguieron su camino tomados de la mano para ir a dar la bienvenida a sus amigos de Asturia.

_Notas de la autora:_

_SI, SI, NO PUEDO CREERLO, con tarea y todo, pero me la chuté en 3 días, y si, se que dirán que 3 días no es nada pero… tomando en cuenta que para los otros dos me tardé cerca de 2 semanas, esto es un gran avance y bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que antes que pasar a mi cantaleta de siempre, quisiera agradecer a Sabrina, Alex, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel y a Hitomi Fanel, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y bueno, aquí está el capítulo siguiente, no quería tardarme mucho porque de por si yo me desespero cuando estoy leyendo un fic y el autor no sube pronto más capítulos , y bueno, como dije antes, gracias por su apoyo, ahora si, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y destructivas, flores o chocolates envenenados, todo, TODO AQUELLO QUE QUIERAN MANDAR, solo den un clic al botoncito del review y yo los recibiré en menos de lo que canta un gallo (las Oficinas de Quejas se encuentran vacacionando dada la época y su cansancio de recibir tanta cosa U), ya por último, este capítulo está dedicado a una gran amiga y escritora, sip, mi linda, querida, adorada y dulce mami Anaís , espero que te guste este episodio má, y ojala pronto continúes "Las Leyendas Viven por Siempre" (fic recomendado de MKR) que como ya te dejé dicho, los capítulos que pusiste están molto benne._

_SARABA_


	4. Una princesa para Asturia

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 4: "Una princesa para Asturia"

-¡Hitomi! ¡Pero qué sorpresa verte de nuevo!

-¡Millerna! ¿cómo estás?

Las jóvenes amigas se abrazaron efusivamente ante la alegre mirada del soberano de Fanelia, la niña felina y los atónitos rostros de los tripulantes del Cruzade, incluso el capitán parecía desorbitar los ojos mientras veía quien los recibía en Fanelia, el pequeño príncipe Chid también parecía sorprendido, sin embargo, la estupefacción no le duró mucho pues, siendo aun un niño, terminó corriendo a abrazar a su amiga de la Luna Fantasma en señal de alegría por encontrarla de nuevo, la única persona asturiana que no se notaba sorprendida era una joven mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos, casi blancos, casi grises, de ojos tan azules como el caballero caelli a su lado.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa!, si es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Hitomi.

-¡Dryden!

-¿Creíste que no me verías de nuevo pequeña? Nosotros pensamos lo mismo de ti y alegremente, todos estábamos equivocados.

Todos parecían felices, Gadeth y los otros tripulantes también se habían animado a saludar a la viajera dimensional, solo Allen seguía encerrado en su estupefacción, y solo la joven a su lado pudo sacarlo de ella.

-¿Quién es esa mujer hermano?

-¿Eh?, ven para que te presente, tú no pudiste conocerla lamentablemente.

Allen se acercó con aquella joven hasta Hitomi quien lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa, definitivamente, aquel hombre no había cambiado en nada, incluso las ropas que usaba eran las mismas que cuando lo conoció, después observó un momento a la joven a su lado, eran de la misma edad y el verla le había provocado un ligero escalofrío al recordar la otra personalidad que tanto los había hecho sufrir, la estudió unos segundos con la mirada y algunas visiones le llegaron, irónicamente eran visiones del pasado de aquella joven, pudo observarla de niña al ser secuestrada, sintió incluso aquella horrible sensación de estar atrapada y ser usada como experimento, el miedo y el horror que aquella había sentido mientras su otro yo, Dilandu, mataba sin que ella fuera conciente de lo que pasaba, también sintió una agradable sensación de protección ante la imagen de un hombre perro llamado Jajuka que siempre protegía a la joven desde que fuera secuestrada, vio también el reencuentro con Allen cuando la guerra terminó, sintió la desesperación de algunas crisis nerviosas que la joven sufrió las primeras noches que pasó en Asturia, pues el recuerdo de un joven sádico y orgulloso al que no recordaba conocer, la atormentaba, y finalmente el júbilo de tener de nuevo una familia que la llenara de amor, aquella familia era su hermano mayor, Allen, con quien compartía ahora un fuerte lazo de fraternidad.

-Hitomi, me alegra mucho volverte a ver, debo admitir que esto es un verdadero milagro… ¿te pasa algo Hitomi?

-No, estoy bien, solo sentí un ligero mareo U, es todo, debe ser el sol.-Mintió la ojiverde para no asustar a sus amigos.

-Ya veo, solo quería presentarte a mi hermana Celene.

-Mucho gusto Celene.

-El gusto es mío, mi hermano me ha contado mucho acerca de usted, su majestad Van, es un placer verlo de nuevo.

-El placer es mío Celene, por cierto, ¿porqué no pasamos a palacio, me parece que la comida de bienvenida está lista, supongo que querrán descansar luego de tan largo viaje, ¿o no?

-Es una excelente idea Van, además, tenemos mucho de que hablar, me encantaría preguntarte porque de repente estás tan lleno de vida aunque, tengo la respuesta aquí a mi lado.-Comentó la joven reina asturiana antes de que los demás comenzaran a reír mientras el semblante del ryujin y la vidente se tornaban rojos por el comentario.

La velada pasó lenta, armoniosa y llena de conversación, todos comentaban que habían hecho desde el último encuentro del grupo, también recordaban cosas que habían pasado desde que Hitomi volviera a casa, Chid no aguantó mucho tiempo y Merle fue la encargada de llevarlo a dormir, las habitaciones estaban listas desde hacía rato. Hitomi comentó también que había pasado con ella durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Luna Fantasma, el recibimiento en casa y las preguntas de Yukari y Amano, el como había dejado de leer el tarot y de tener visiones, comentó sobre su nueva escuela y que ya no practicaba el atletismo para dedicarse por completo a los estudios, también mencionó haberlos extrañado a todos y preguntó por la celebración y cómo había surgido la idea de viajar por toda Gaea mientras duraran aquellas fiestas, también preguntó por el hombre topo, Millerna y Dreyden solo atinaron a comentar que estaba bien, sin residencia fija pero que de vez en cuando visitaba el castillo, Van se quejó en ese momento por los agujeros que habían tenido que tapar en el suelo a causa de aquellas visitas.

Pronto dio la media noche y tanto los visitantes como los anfitriones se fueron a dormir, Millerna le había pedido a Van que no desvelara mucho a Hitomi, ambos se sonrojaron y dijeron que eso no era algo que sucediera, y no mentían, todavía no llegaban tan lejos.

Millerna y Dryden entraron a su habitación y la observaron con curiosidad, estaban tan acostumbrados a las habitaciones Asturianas tan llenas de color, que las casi austeras habitaciones del Palacio del Samurai eran algo digno de verse, el balcón con las cortinas blancas de Freid, la cama de dosel azul claro y el espejo de cuerpo completo de Asturia eran lo más lujoso de aquella habitación, había algunos estandartes en las paredes de piedra gris así como una alfombra azul que solo cubría el piso de debajo de la cama, rodeándola, el armario de madera, el tocador y la mesa de noche eran Fanelianas, tan sencillas y a la vez tan hermosas como su gente.

Millerna caminó un rato por el lugar, observando cada detalle, recordando visitas anteriores, sus pies la llevaron pronto hasta el enorme balcón que hacía de ventana, corrió un poco aquellas hermosas cortinas casi transparentes y observó Fanelia, había luces encendidas fuera de algunas casas para alumbrar las calles en caso de que alguien necesitara desplazarse por la ciudadela, observó también las estrellas y recordó a su querida hermana Marlen, después las dos hermosas lunas se interpusieron en su campo de visión, una sonrisa se dibujó mientras recordaba a su amiga que ahora se encontraba entre ellos, a la vez que un par de varoniles brazos la rodeaban de la cintura, la imagen de la joven de la Luna Fantasma desapareció momentáneamente de sus pensamientos mientras un aliento cálido le recorría el cuello y las orejas, conociendo a su esposo, este intentaba seducirla para llamar su atención, pero le costaría trabajo, eso haría divertida la velada.

-¿En que piensas querida?

-En Hitomi, es sorprendente que haya vuelto.

-Si, lo se, –Decía aquel hombre mientras acariciaba el vientre de su mujer y se sumergía en el aroma suave que el cabello de la rubia emanaba.- esa chica está llena de sorpresas.

-Se veía contenta de estar aquí, ¿te diste cuenta?

-Claro que me di cuenta, se veía radiante, aunque no tanto como tú, mi reina.

El monarca asturiano comenzó a besar y lamber lentamente el cuello de su amada, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su hombro, quería dar por concluida aquella conversación, aun faltaba un rato para que amaneciera y sentía la necesidad de aprovechar hasta el último minuto de oscuridad que tuvieran.

Millerna estaba dejándose llevar cuando recordó su plan, le gustaba exasperar a aquel hombre de castaños cabellos oscuro y pequeñas gafas, tomó las manos del hombre más rico de toda Gaea, las deslizó hacia abajo, haciéndolo rozar sus muslos hasta liberarse de aquel afectuoso abrazo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, Dryden la veía desconcertado mientras aquella se acercaba a la chimenea e intentaba prender el fuego, era algo que le gustaba de Fanelia, procuraban tener aunque fuera una pequeña chimenea en las habitaciones puesto que en la temporada más fría caía nieve incluso, aquel pequeño lujo era algo necesario para la comunidad. Dryden siguió a su mujer con la vista para luego acercarse sigilosamente hasta acomodarse a su lado, parecía una niña traviesa, contenta y orgullosa de si misma por haber encendido aquella pequeña hoguera que ahora iluminaba su rostro de forma tan tentadora.

-¿Crees que extrañe su hogar?

-¿Quién querida?

-Pues Hitomi, al parecer lleva ya una semana en Fanelia, además, fue Van quien la trajo hasta aquí.

-Yo pienso que Hitomi vino por propia voluntad y es posible que extrañe un poco a sus padres y a sus amigos de la Luna Fantasma, justo como cuando la conocimos.-Dryden rodeó la espalda de la ojiazul con uno de sus brazos mientras terminaba de sentarse al lado suyo, Millerna reía por dentro, el plan funcionaba.

-No creo que los extrañe como la primera vez que vino, en esa ocasión se sentía tan sola…

-Es posible.

Dryden estaba por besar los labios de aquella mujer que lo volvía completamente loco de deseo en aquel momento, sus ojos se veían tan incitantes, y sus labios tan tentadores, estaba apunto de rozarlos cuando Millerna se levantó para ir hacia el espejo, ¿a que estaba jugando la reina de Asturia?

-Y ese vestido que traía, ahora me explico porque Van me pedía que le trajera ropa cada vez que lo visitábamos, ¿recuerdas?, "solo ropa de mujer, ropa de la talla de Hitomi" ¿recuerdas?, al parecer él nunca perdió la esperanza de volverla a ver.

-Si, ya se me hacía sospechoso, dado que Merle solo utiliza ropa del pueblo de los hombres gato y ropa de Fanelia.

-Si, además, se veía tan linda con ese vestido y esa corona de flores, parecía una verdadera princesa.

-Tú lo has dicho, una princesa y no una reina como tú, que te ves tan exquisita con cualquier prenda.

Dryden estaba peligrosamente cerca de Millerna, hablándole al oído mientras comenzaba a acariciarla con aquellas hábiles manos que poseía, aquellas manos que la volvían loca, podía sentirlas ir y venir de arriba hacia abajo con tanta suavidad, buscando excitarla por encima de la ropa, sin detenerse en alguna parte como acostumbraba. Millerna estaba a punto de volver a huir cuando aquellas manos inquietas se entrelazaron sobre su vientre para no dejarla escapar.

-Se acabó el juego Millerna, está vez no escaparás, mi hermosa y traviesa reina.- Murmuraba aquel hombre mientras una chispa de inteligencia se reflejaba en sus ojos a través del espejo, la había descubierto finalmente.

-Eres un verdadero lujurioso Dryden Fassa.

-Pero eso te enloquece, ¿o no?

Dryden no esperó respuesta alguna, sus ojos se volvieron por completo seductores mientras arrebataba un beso a su mujer de manera un tanto violenta, Millerna no se inmutó, tampoco se quejó, esa era la parte divertida, aquel hombre podía ser demasiado cortes y dulce durante sus encuentros o toda una fiera ardiente de pasión como demostraba en ese preciso instante, la reina simplemente terminó de voltearse para estar más cómoda, sentía los dientes de su marido mordiéndole los labios ligeramente fuerte mientras sus manos comenzaban a abrir a jalones aquel vestido, si este no cedía pronto, pasaría a la colección de vestidos desgarrados que Millerna tiraba en algunas ocasiones en que decidía jugar con su hombre solo para provocarlo. Finalmente el vestido cedió, la joven rubia quedó en un fondo casi transparente que permitía ver la ropa que llevaba debajo con todo detalle, Dryden contemplaba satisfecho su obra, aquellos ojos negros destellaban pura pasión y deseo por la diosa frente a sus ojos, esto no podía quedarse así a pesar de todo, una sonrisa divertida se formaba en los labios de su mujer mientras lo veía con igual ferocidad, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su vientre de manera circular sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada al ojinegro.

-¿Piensas tomarme a pesar de mi estado?

-Que yo recuerde, hoy no dijiste nada acerca de tu embarazo Millerna, así que no hay ningún problema en tomarte.

-Eres un pervertido.

-Igual que tú, mi amada reina.

Millerna entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acercaba con suavidad al antiguo mercader, con sus manos blancas comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa de la misma forma agresiva que él había empleado momentos antes, Dryden no se dejó intimidar y arrancó las pocas ropas que aun portaba la mujer frente a él, en poco tiempo, ambos habían quedado desnudos dejando algunas ropas hechas jirones, las pálidas manos de Millerna soltaron el cabello marrón de su marido para luego pasear sus manos por la cara y el pecho de Dryden quien se mostraba divertido, se veía tan provocativo, sin embargo, el juego no había terminado aun, los suaves y rosados labios de la joven se aventuraron por la piel tostada de su pareja, besando, mordiendo y chupando como la víctima de aquellas caricias había enseñado a la victimaria, ¡vaya sensación!, no solo era el hecho de que aquella boca le recorriera desde el lóbulo de su oreja derecha hasta el pecho, o no, eso lo excitaba, sentía demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo cuando la reina jugaba así con él, tenía los ojos completamente cerrados para agudizar la sensación cuando Millerna se detuvo, entonces Dryden abrió los ojos de golpe para buscarla, parecía una ninfa traviesa mientras huía por la habitación, era un pequeño desafío que el moreno no tardó en aceptar, comenzó entonces una pequeña persecución por la habitación, pasaban por encima de la cama y por detrás del espejo, la rubia hacia lo imposible por poner cualquier objeto de por medio mientras dejaba oír su risa tan animada, por algo su habitación se encontraba un tanto retirada de las demás, Van los conocía de sobra, según adivinaba aquel hombre de castaños cabellos mientras pensaba en el escándalo que su mujer armaba para divertirlos a ambos, vaya que funcionaba, lo mejor de todo esto sería su venganza, que no tardó en llegar, finalmente logró atrapar a aquella mujer de delicado cuerpo para llevarla a la cama mientras la sentía patalear y pegarle de manera juguetona, a veces parecía una niña pequeña, como si quisiera competir con Merle.

Millerna estaba a su merced, acostada debajo de él, con aquella sonrisa divertida y a la vez burlona, más a pesar de todo, la sorprendió sentir las manos de su marido voltearla boca abajo.

-¿Se puede saber que intentas?

-Hacerte sufrir.

Las palabras que emanaban tan cálida y suavemente de la ronca voz de Dryden le produjeron un escalofrío de satisfacción a la ojiazul, provocando que su espalda se arqueara ligeramente, es que aquel ser estaba lleno de sorpresas, pronto sintió su respiración acelerada sobre la piel de su espalda mientras una mano fría la recorría, provocándole a su cuerpo otro estremecimiento más fuerte que el anterior, los labios y la lengua del hombre comenzaron a danzar suavemente por la blanca piel de Millerna quien no dejaba de moverse y jadear ligeramente para no darle el gusto a Dryden de oírla gemir o suspirar, al mismo tiempo, unas manos morenas se paseaban por los costados del cuerpo de la reina, subiendo y bajando hasta que se detuvieron en sus caderas donde comenzaron a marcar círculos con las yemas de los dedos, entonces no resistió más y un ligero sonido de satisfacción escapó ágilmente de entre sus labios, aquello era solo el comienzo, el solo pensarlo hacía que la piel de Millerna se enchinara de puro placer. Dryden siguió jugando en la espalda de su amada hasta hartarse, "¿Quieres más?" suspiró en el oído de la rubia antes de voltearla de nuevo de forma un tanto brusca, de nuevo no esperaba que su esposa respondiera, pronto comenzó a besarla en los labios de forma bastante profunda, sus manos mientras tanto recorrían aquel blanco vientre con dulzura sintiendo su casi imperceptible redondez para luego subir hasta sus senos y masajearlos suavemente, era increíble como el calor que aquellas manos infundían a su cuerpo se mezclaban rápidamente con una ya conocida sensación de electricidad para recorrerla toda y acabar en el centro mismo de su cuerpo. Dryden cortó el beso entonces sin que su esposa lo esperara, estaba ansioso de recorrerla entera con su boca, pero debía ir despacio hasta hacerla hacer perder la cabeza por completo, nada como una dulce venganza; poco a poco llegó hasta el lugar mismo donde su manos descansaran segundos atrás, era como si quisiera beberla de a poco, como si fuera un buen vino asturiano que debiera degustarse lentamente, paladeando cada pequeño sorbo que se daba a la copa para percibir hasta el más mínimo matiz que el sabor provocaba al cuerpo, unos momentos más y siguió bajando, jugando en cada área que Dryden creía conveniente, robándole suspiros y gemidos a la dulce voz de su Millerna, quien se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas bajo su espalda, era casi imposible guardar tantas sensaciones mezcladas en el silencio, tenía que dejarlas escapar o acabarían por consumirla lentamente, aquel hombre de tez tostada no tardó más tiempo en llegar a un suave y cálido capullo rosado que lo invitaba a probar su sabor, aceptando prosiguió con su pequeña venganza contra la dueña de su alma, quería oírla gritar, quería hacerla estremecer violentamente ante cada beso y cada caricia que le prodigaba, y lo estaba logrando, pronto Millerna no pudo soportar un minuto más, el comerciante al darse cuenta de ello comenzó a besar los muslos de su esposa, recorriendo ahora cada una de sus piernas, desde la cadera hasta la punta de los dedos, la rubia simplemente se sentía arder por dentro, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas mientras su voz intensificaba el volumen de aquellas manifestaciones de lo que su ardoroso esposo provocaba en su piel, pronto llegó a la cúspide de su sentir, todo parecía estallar en silencio mientras una agradable sensación de estar flotando sobre las nubes la embargaba hasta el más pequeño recodo de su ser, no tardó mucho en salir de su letargo, las caricias de su amante despertaban sus instintos una y otra vez, podía sentirlo dejando marcas a su cuerpo, tardarían un poco en quitarse pero eran lo de menos en aquel momento, la respiración del hombre castaño se sentía rápida e insistente sobre su rostro, el solo sentir sus labios la hizo reaccionar para comenzar a morderlos y jalarlos con un poco de fuerza, tratando de no lastimarlo. Dryden comenzó entonces a besar los hombros de aquella mujer rubia hasta llegar a sus dedos, uno por uno los fue introduciendo en su boca para succionarlos suavemente mientras los acariciaba con los dientes, le besó también la garganta y las costillas, esforzándose por llevarla al nivel de placer en que se encontraba justo antes de culminar, no tardó mucho en hacerlo, tanta estimulación estaba volviendo loca a la reina asturiana, el ojinegro también estaba a punto de sucumbir y comenzó entonces las embestidas contra su mujer, fuertes y profundas en un principio, luego más lentas y superficiales, después más rápidas, intercalando entre superficiales y profundas, variando el ritmo como si compusiera una melodía completa, las llamas del fuego se veían reflejadas contra el rocío en la piel de los amantes dándoles aspecto de dioses de dorada piel, un último esfuerzo y ambos cayeron exhaustos, abrazados y contentos. Millerna abrió los ojos ligeramente encontrándose con las pocas estrellas que quedaban en el firmamento, comenzaba a amanecer, al parecer, tendrían que recibir el desayuno en la recámara o bajar algo tarde por él, ¿Qué importaba?, en aquel momento era lo de menos, entonces cerró los ojos y luego de oír a su marido murmurarle cuanto la amaba, cayó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

En ese momento preciso, la puerta que conectaba el cuarto de Van con el de Hitomi fue abierto, la joven de la Luna Fantasma se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la cama del ángel faneliano para luego introducirse entre las sábanas y abrazar al ocupante que en aquel momento despertó, no se movió ni un centímetro, era aun demasiado temprano para despertarse.

-¿No podías dormir?

-No, tuve visiones cuando vi a Celene, y hace unos momentos tuve otra.

-¿Otra?

-Si, así es.

-Esta también es sobre el pasado.

-No, es sobre el futuro, Millerna tiene tres meses de embarazo, está esperando a la futura princesa de Asturia.

Van sonrío mientras volteaba para acercar a Hitomi aun más a su cuerpo, el solo sentirla cerca lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y feliz, abrazó a la chica de cabellos cortos y se sumió de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo junto a la ojiverde, pronto amanecería y debían estar descansados.

_Notas de la autora:_

_AUXORRO, SOCCILIO, ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?... o, si, es verdad, bueno (Luin coloca una mano atrás de su cabeza mientras sonríe inocentemente con la cara completamente sonrojada), esto es un lemon, y me pidieron que ya le metiera algo más de acción que me fuera más directamente al grano y pues, dado que no quiero apresurar las cosas entre Van y Hitomi, ¿Por qué no aprovechar la visita de Dryden y Millerna?, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en especial a ti Sabrina y a Nessy, y si no les gusto por las escenas, les recomiendo que aquí le paren porque, como ya había mencionado, esto es un lemon y es seguro que tendrá más escenas de este estilo, así pues, solo me resta agradecer a Eva Vidal, a Nessy y de nuevo a Sabrina por su apoyo y sus comentarios, molte gratcie. Y bueno, ya por último, este pequeño capítulo va dirigido a mi hermanito mayor Marcucho cucho (Jefe, por favor, no te me emociones porque no pienso dedicarme a escribir puros lemon, es solo perfeccionamiento para ser una gran escritora) y pues, lectores, espero saber de su existencia, ya conocen la nueva regla, pueden enviar todo lo que gusten a esta, su servilleta, solo den un clic en el botoncillo de review y sus comentarios llegarán con gran rapidez, así que ya saben._

_SARABA_

_PD.- Y tú, ¿qué esperas para mandar tus comentarios?_


	5. Las fiestas de la paz

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 5: "Las fiestas de la paz"

El Cruzade estaba listo para salir, la ciudad de Fanelia lucía adornos de todos tipos, desde guirnaldas de flores eternas hasta figuras de papel que flotaban a una altura considerable, puestos de hadas y duendes de tela se podían ver por el lugar así como ricos platillos para los viajeros que habían comenzado a llegar hacía ya un par de días, el Cruzade zarparía al medio día, justo igual que las naves de los monarcas de los otros reinos que ahora se encontraban observando la belleza de las calles de Fanelia y disfrutando de la generosidad y el calor de aquella gente humilde, pero feliz.

Van dio un último vistazo a su patria justo antes de subir por completo a la nave donde viviría los próximos 4 o 5 días, luego observó de nuevo a sus dos acompañantes de viaje, por un lado, Merle no dejaba de brincar alrededor de él, impaciente por comenzar un nuevo viaje a lado suyo y ver los fuegos artificiales con que serían despedidos, por otro lado, Hitomi aun seguía ruborizada al lado suyo, observando todo el lugar, aun estaba asombrada por el cambio tan radical que había dado aquel pequeño reino en cuestión de días, se sentía orgullosa por haber colaborado aunque fuera un poco en los preparativos, el rey faneliano la contempló entonces desde los pies, llevaba sandalias de madera y calcetas blancas, siguió subiendo y pudo notar lo bien que se amoldaba aquel vestido verde con flores de sakura y la cinta amarilla alrededor de su cintura formando un moño enorme al frente, la tela tan suave caía delicadamente sobre sus hombros para apenas cubrirlos y unos finos hilos dorados adornaban también los filos de las mangas y el cuello de aquel atuendo, Hitomi le había dicho que aquel atuendo se parecía a los kimonos que usaban en la Luna Fantasma, se veía tan linda portando los ropajes de su madre…

El Cruzade despegó finalmente, siguiendo a las otras naves que ya surcaban el cielo faneliano, alumbrado por estrellas pálidas del firmamento y estrellas multicolores creadas por los ciudadanos del reino, era todo un espectáculo, los fuegos artificiales de Fanelia superaban lo que se contaba sobre ellos, diseños de flores, palomas, hadas y los emblemas fanelianos se podían apreciar perfectamente entre aquellos estallidos multicolor que tanta vida daban al firmamento, Celena se encontraba al lado de Van, observando de reojo al joven rey, siempre le había parecido apuesto, desde que su hermano se lo presentara tiempo atrás, también le parecía una persona triste y solitaria que la intrigaba con aquellos rubíes que por ojos llevaba, ahora en cambio se veía sereno y feliz, llevaba a la chica de la luna fantasma colgada del brazo, sonriendo mientras veía maravillada las creaciones del lugar, tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco celosa de los favores que el rey le brindaba a aquella joven de ojos verdes, como le gustaría estar en su lugar…

Algunas horas más tarde ya habían dejado atrás los territorios fanelianos, Gadeth y los demás de la tripulación conversaban de forma amena, cantaban incluso, Allen dormía plácidamente en su habitación, Millerna y Dryden no hacían ruido, cosa extraña, todo el viaje a Fanelia habían interrumpido su sueño durante la noche, la niña gato se encontraba en la misma habitación que el príncipe Chid, hacía rato que había terminado de narrarle uno de los cuentos fanelianos que más le gustaba y ahora ambos dormían como los niños que eran, no se oía sonido alguno en la habitación de la señorita Hitomi, supuso entonces que estaba dormida, así que prosiguió hasta llegar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, hacía calor en su cuarto, desde hacía un rato que se había quitado de encima el vaporoso vestido blanco que tantas veces usara en otro lugar, en otra vida, cuando su fiel Jajuka la guardaba día y noche, protegiéndola de todo y de todos, esos tiempos habían quedado atrás, ahora solo llevaba un camisón azul de tirantes y una bata de seda también azul un poco más obscura que el camisón.

Celene bebió su agua poco a poco hasta que en el recipiente no quedó gota alguna del vital líquido, comenzó el recorrido a su cuarto y se detuvo frente a una puerta, se oía una respiración un tanto acelerada, era la habitación del rey, posiblemente estaría teniendo una pesadilla y despertara pronto, tal vez necesitara algo en cuanto eso pasara y Celene no resistía la tentación de verlo; la puerta se deslizó sin dificultad bajo su mano, no tenía el seguro puesto, un escalofrío la recorrió entonces la médula completa, tenía la sensación de que no tenía porque estar ahí, a pesar de todo, continuó, pudo más la curiosidad que su buen juicio; la rubia no estaba preparada para lo que vería en esos momentos, recargados contra la pared, comiéndose a besos, paseando sus manos a todo lo largo que estos daban, se encontraban el rey de Fanelia y otra persona, no sabía quien era puesto que la alcoba se encontraba en una oscuridad total, casi completa, el ryuujin comenzó a bajar poco a poco por el cuello de su prisionera, revelando sus hombros para probarlos mientras abría los ropajes lo suficiente, como para que los senos de su acompañante sintieran el aire que los rodeaba, provocando que se erizaran y tensaran un poco, los labios de Van siguieron bajando en aquella dirección, buscando probar zonas prohibidas en el cuerpo de su amada, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, los ojos de Celene casi se desorbitan la observar aquella íntima escena, salió corriendo a su habitación y, luego de poner seguro a la puerta, se dejó caer a su lado, estaba confundida, se sentía triste y celosa sin razón alguna, pensaba, cuando una voz en su interior se dejó escuchar, una voz que odiaba y que hacía mucho tiempo que no había vuelto a rondarla…

-Mátalos a ambos.

-¿Qué?

-Mátalos, esos seres no merecen tu compasión.

-No, no debo matar, no puedo matar, no se como.

-Claro que sabes como, tú quieres matarlos, realmente lo deseas.

-No, su Majestad Van no ha hecho nada para que lo mate.

-¿No? Entonces ¿porqué no te ha hecho caso? ¿cómo explicas que no se haya fijado en ti, con ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

-Él está enamorado de otra mujer, yo debo respetarlo.

-¿Te refieres a Hitomi? Esa bruja puede desaparecer fácilmente.

-No, no lo haré.

-Si, lo harás mi querida Celene.

-No puedo, no es correcto.

-¿Y QUÉ QUE NO SEA CORRECTO?... yo soy quien hace las reglas aquí, YO soy el fuerte, POR MI es que sobreviviste tanto tiempo en Zaibach.

-NOOOOOOO, DÉJAME EN PAZ, SAL DE MI CABEZA.

-No, no lo haré hasta que mates a Hitomi.

-¿Con que objeto?

-Limpiar tu camino al corazón de Van, si ella no está en medio, él se fijará en ti irremediablemente.

-¡¡¡MIENTES!!!

-¿Eso crees?, obviamente eres tonta, camina hacia ese espejo del fondo y mírate.

Celene obedeció la orden mientras sostenía su cabeza con desesperación, sentía dolor, mucho dolor en su toda su cabeza y en su pecho, no estaba bien aquella conversación, no lo estaba, menos aun que obedeciera.

Cuando la rubia hubo llegado al espejo, no se atrevió a mirarse en él, tenía los ojos apretados, lágrimas salían de estos, sus manos se habían vuelto puños alrededor de sus cabellos, ahora despeinados, la misma voz autoritaria hizo eco entonces en su cabeza.

-Quiero que te observes.

-No

-¡¡¡MÍRATE!!!

-…

Poco a poco, el dulce rostro de la menor de los Chezard fue moviéndose hasta observar en el espejo, pudo ver con claridad su rostro sollozante, su frágil cuerpo tembloroso bajo el camisón y la bata que había comenzado a caerse desde hacía un rato, vio también una mano enguantada sostenerla de la barbilla, los ojos desquiciados de su peor pesadilla escondidos tras ella, burlándose de aquella muñeca de trapo, vio el rostro entero de su agresor salir de detrás de su cabeza, observó los labios de aquel demente marcarle la mejilla con un beso suave, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Observa bien, pequeña Celene, observa bien el cuerpo que tienes, míralo.

La ojiazul comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sin moverse, mientras veía como su ropa se deslizaba suavemente por su cuerpo, hasta quedar desnuda, las ilusorias manos de su agresor comenzaron entonces a recorrer aquellas formas femeninas que tanta fama le habían ganado en Asturia, eran caricias amargas hechas por un asesino que habitaba dentro de su mente, un hombre con el que compartía su cuerpo desde mucho tiempo atrás, que había ingresado a ella sin su consentimiento, y ahora había vuelto para torturarla y meterle ideas raras a la cabeza, sintió entonces unos dientes afilados sobre su cuello que la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-Te dije que OBSERVARAS, y en lugar de eso te mortificas, eres una niña mala, te digo que observes, compara, ¿Qué tiene esa mujerzuela de la Luna Fantasma que no tengas tú?, dime.

-…

-¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE RESPONDAS!!!

-Nada.

-Muy bien, dime entonces, ¿porqué no se fijaría ese necio en una mujer tan perfecta como tú?

-Porque ama a Hitomi.

-MÁTALA.

-No puedo.

-Entonces, mi querida Celene… lo haré yo.

-NO, ESPERA…

Era tarde, aquel fantasma se había desvanecido entre las sombras que bañaban aquel cuarto, Celene buscó de nuevo en el espejo, solo estaba ella, desnuda, con la amenaza de que ese maldito volvería a posesionarse de su cuerpo para regar sangre por la tierra, ¿es que no había matado ya lo suficiente? Y todo por su culpa, por aquellos estúpidos celos sin sentido alguno, aquel enojo, aquella molestia, aquella envidia, aquellos celos habían atraído de nuevo a la abominación que por años se aprovechó de su cuerpo y lo explotó, convirtiéndolo en una máquina de matar, una bestia asesina y orgullosa que lo único que anhelaba era ver sufrimiento y terror en los ojos de los otros, sus piernas blancas y bien torneadas se volvieron de papel al instante, cayó entonces al suelo, llorando desconsolada, ¿qué había hecho?

En tanto, en la habitación de Slanzar, el joven rey había comenzado a succionar suavemente, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer a Hitomi, estaba ocupado probando diversas caricias para acrecentar las sensaciones de la adivina, cuando logró escuchar una petición de detenerse, el aliento le faltó por un momento, mientras separaba sus labios de aquella piel que lo enloquecía, sus ojos carmesí se cerraron unos instantes mientras sentía como las manos que antes estuvieran en su espalda, ahora se ocuparan en cerrar el traje faneliano que hubiera abierto hacía solo un instante.

Van.- Discúlpame Hitomi, creo que me adelanté, lo siento, yo…

Hitomi.- Shhht, está bien, me agradó mucho lo que hiciste.

Van.- ¿No estás… molesta?

Hitomi.- No.

Van.- Entonces, ¿porqué me pediste que me detuviera?

Hitomi.- Porque había alguien en la puerta, estoy segura.

Van.- Déjame ver.

El pelinegro caminó a paso seguro hacia la puerta mientras buscaba su espada con la mirada, abrió la puerta por completo, asomó la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a alguien… nada, el pasillo estaba en completa soledad, por no mencionar lo oscuro que se veía; volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si, colocando el seguro esta vez.

Van.- No había nadie, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Hitomi.- Lo siento, creo que no la cerré bien cuando entré.

Van.- Es posible.

El monarca faneliano abrazó entonces a la chica castaña, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego la vio a los ojos con un poco de miedo y determinación a la vez que la ternura y el amor asomaban por sus ojos.

Van.- ¿Quieres proseguir?

Hitomi.- Yo… no, di-discúlpame Van, me gustaría continuar pero…

Van.- ¿Pero?

Hitomi.- Tengo miedo de llegar demasiado lejos, yo…

Van.- Está bien, no te preocupes, yo, no tengo prisas, además, estamos aprendiendo juntos, no sería justo que te forzara a algo que no deseas.

Hitomi.- Gracias.

Ambos se abrazaron entonces fuertemente, suspirando de alivio y de pesar, los ojos de ambos se cerraron antes que la chica separara su cuerpo del de aquel que tanto amaba, lo vio entonces a la cara y luego de darle un beso en los labios, se aproximó a una silla junto a la puerta para tomar una prenda de ropa.

Hitomi.- Van, ¿podrías voltearte un momento?

Van.- ¿Eh? ¿qué? ¿yo? Pero si yo no… está bien.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que llevaba puesta, se colocó encima el suave camisón verde agua que le hubieran dejado en su habitación, luego abrazó al joven que le daba la espalda, depositó un beso atrás de su oreja y se fue directo a la cama de su anfitrión, destendiéndola de un lado y acomodándose con ligereza. El rey de Fanelia no tardó en imitar a la ojiverde, pronto se encontraba a espaldas de esta, abrazándola, atrayéndola hasta dejarla contra si, sintiendo su cuerpo con el propio, embriagándose en su aroma a flores, sintiendo su cabello tan suave en el rostro, arruyándose con el sonido de su respiración cada vez más pesada. Sus ojos se habían cerrado ya, su corazón latía acompasado y tranquilo en completa armonía, un calor agradable, proveniente del cuerpo ajeno lo envolvía poco a poco, surtiendo un efecto somnífero, casi mortal para su ser.

-¿Qué somos?

Los ojos del dragón blanco se abrieron completos ante aquella interrogante que la dama en sus brazos le hacía, se incorporó un poco entonces, lo suficiente para descansar su rostro sobre el de la joven, sin soltarla siquiera un poco.

Van.- ¿A qué te refieres Hitomi?

Hitomi.- Quiero saber cual es nuestra relación actual, no somos compañeros de viaje ahora, y somos más que amigos, pero no estamos comprometidos, y todavía no somos amantes, entonces, ¿qué somos?

Van.- Yo, no había pensado en eso.

Hitomi.- En mi planeta, cuando dos personas son más que amigos, se denominan novios, no importa si están comprometidos o no.

Van.- ¿Novios, eh? Entonces supongo que eso somos.

Hitomi.- Pero este no es mi planeta.

Van.- Es cierto, supongo que el equivalente aquí es pareja.

Hitomi.- Entonces, ¿somos pareja?

Van.- Si, así es, ahora a descansar.

El monarca besó la mejilla de su pareja y volvió a intentar dormir, ya había comenzado a entrar en el mundo de los sueños, estaba justo a la mitad, donde la realidad y la fantasía se confunden y es posible ver lo imposible…

Hitomi.- ¿Esta bien que durmamos juntos, Van?

Van.- ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Hitomi.- Quiero saber si es correcto lo que hacemos.

Van.- ¿Tú me amas?

Hitomi.- Si.

Van.- Yo daría mi vida por ti Hitomi, ambos nos amamos, entonces nuestra conducta no tiene nada de malo, ahora descansa.

Hitomi.- Pero es que siento que lo estoy haciendo mal.

Van.- ¿Porqué piensas eso?

Hitomi.- En la Tierra, cuando dos personas duermen juntas, es porque están edificando una vida juntos.

Van.- ¿Y no hemos estado haciéndolo Hitomi?

Hitomi.- No me entiendes, me refiero a que están casados.

Slanzar abrió los ojos, soltó a la chica en su cama y se sentó, observando aquellos suaves cabellos que apenas alcanzaban a tocar la frágil espalda de su dueña.

Van.- ¿Te arrepientes?

Hitomi.- ¿De qué?

Van.- De lo que ha pasado entre nosotros desde que volviste.

Hitomi.- No, me parece maravilloso, pero me siento confundida, se me enseñó que esto no es correcto… y aun así… no me arrepiento de nada.

Van.- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? Hitomi, si te acaricio de la forma en que lo hago, si te beso como lo he hecho, es porque te amo, porque te necesito a mi lado y no se como demostrártelo, si dormimos o no juntos no tiene nada de malo.

Hitomi.- ¿En verdad?

Van.- En verdad

La chica de la Luna Fantasma se incorporó también, sin mostrar su rostro, su joven acompañante pasó un brazo por su espalda para abrazarla, un beso inmerso entre sus cabellos eran su forma de decirle que todo estaba bien, su mano libre recorrió entonces el fino mentón de la ojiverde, deslizando lentamente las yemas de los dedos por sus mejillas, estaban un poco húmedas, al notarlo, su corazón se acongojó por completo, la acercó más a su pecho, abrazándola con ambas manos de forma protectora.

Van.- Si te preocupa que te deje en un futuro, te tengo noticias, pienso quedarme contigo para siempre.

Hitomi.- Van…

Van.- Es en serio Hitomi, no se cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, pero quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, quiero compartir mi vida contigo Hitomi, porque no la concibo sin ti.

Hitomi.- Van…

Van.- Hitomi, por favor, cásate conm…

El suave tacto de los dedos de Hitomi interrumpieron la proposición del rey, se sentía consternado solo de pronto, entonces, ¿lo rechazaba?, sentía que el alma escapaba de su cuerpo cuando la sonrisa de aquella mujer lo tranquilizó por completo, de sus labios se separaron aquellas manos benditas para luego situarse a sus costados.

-Creo que necesitamos descansar Van.

-Me parece una buena idea, Hitomi.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Nihao. Bueno pues antes que nada, les debo a todos una tremenda disculpa por esta demora, en verdad, no fue mi intención dejarlos esperados, especialmente en vacaciones pero pues, tuve una visita muy especial durante las últimas dos semanas, no daré detalles, solo diré que un maldito virus nos complicó un poco la existencia por este lado del planeta, en fin, volviendo al fic, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, lo se, lo se, quedó un poco extraña la parte de Celene, pero es que necesitamos un poco de acción (en el buen sentido de la palabra) y esta está comenzando a asomar la cara, ¿qué les pareció? Dilandu vuelve al ataque, muajajajajajjaa, espero sus comentarios._

_Por otro lado, agradezco el apoyo, sugerencias y demandas de Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Serena, Laura Valentina, Sabrina, Alex, Eva Vidal, Arinayed, Nessy, Juna chan y fanny chan (algunos de los cuales se están volviendo clientes asiduos nn, miel gracias, digo, mil gracias por sus comentarios, trataré de tomar en cuenta las sugerencias), en verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con este loco proyecto._

_Ya por último, este capítulo está dedicado a mi querido amigo Erik, alias el pitufo gruñón, jajajjaa, pitufito, no se si vayas a leer esto alguna vez pero, a tu salud. Y ya saben amigos, quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, críticas de cualquier tipo y comentarios varios, solo mándenme un review y se les atenderá con rapidez y cortesía._

_SARABA_

_PD.- Intentaré poner quien está hablando fanny, en esta ocasión no será en todos los diálogos para dejarle un poco de misterio a cierta conversación._


	6. Apariciones

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 6: "Apariciones"

Se anunciaba un nuevo día en Freid, hacía solo unos instantes que el Cruzade, la última de las naves reales, había llegado a las tierras de Chid Zar Freid, soberano del reino de Freid; la algarabía ya se hacía notar en sus calles y mercados, pétalos de hermosas flores volaban por el lugar mientras los reyes de toda Gaea cabalgaban hacia la plaza de la ciudad en busca de diversión, jóvenes danzantes y músicos expertos esperaban ansiosos para mostrar el mejor de sus espectáculos a tan magnífico público; a lo largo del camino, la gente aplaudía y aclamaba a sus distinguidos visitantes, algunos niños se aventuraban con ramos de flores y elegantes velos multicolor para ofrecer a los extranjeros como un gesto de amabilidad, cordialidad y unión entre uno y otro reino, gesto que era bien recibido por todos los monarcas.

Van Slanzar de Fanel, Rey ángel de Fanelia, cabalgaba un hermoso corsel blanco, a ambos lados de él cabalgaban un par de bellas damas, los seres que él más apreciaba en todo el universo, su casi hermana y su pareja, ambas se veían curiosas con las mejillas teñidas de rosa cuando algún pequeño les entregaba algún presente, él joven ryuujin solo podía sonreír ante los ojos un tanto atónitos de Hitomi y la sonrisa de niña pequeña que Merle mostraba, eran todo un espectáculo digno de verse. Por otra parte, detrás de los reyes Asturianos cabalgaba el primero entre los caballeros caellis y su hermana menor, una vestal de suaves ojos azules como el cielo y tersa piel de blanca porcelana con ensortijados rayos de sol en lugar de cabellos, más de uno fueron los caballeros freudianos que sucumbieron a sus pies durante el desfile, más de un corazón fue derretido por aquella sonrisa inocente y pura que mostraba, y muy pocas personas notaron el nerviosismo y horror lejanos, vagando en el medio de sus ojos, fueron dos o tres solamente, las sacerdotisas que notaron un grave pesar en su alma, la enorme carga que representaba el cargar con pecados ajenos, adjudicados con el paso del tiempo.

Finalmente todos llegaron a la enorme plaza de la ciudad, esta estaba acondicionada con enormes alfombras para los danzantes y cómodos cojines gigantes para los nobles invitados de un lado, del otro lado había solo paños y cojines más pequeños para el pueblo que pensaba observar el espectáculo. Chid fue el último en llegar como pedía el protocolo, él cerraba la larga procesión de reyes y regentes que habían llegado poco antes, dio la bienvenida a sus invitados y permitió que otros reyes se sentaran en el lugar de honor ubicado al centro de las hileras de cojines reales como un gesto de paz y buena voluntad, así iniciaron los bailes, entre música, incienso y copas del mejor vino de Freid, frutas exóticas desfilaban no solo entre la realeza sino también entre el pueblo mismo. Pronto terminaron los bailes y algunos cantantes de Freid hicieron su aparición, cantaba bellas poesías de amor y amistad, algunas épicas que hablaban de la tiranía del disuelto Zibach y de cómo la unión de los pueblos logró acabar con tan sangrienta guerra, odas a la naturaleza y al fruto de la vida eran entonadas con maestría a la par que se servían exóticos platillos tanto para los invitados del pueblo como para el pueblo mismo, todo parecía alegría, todo se veía tranquilo, pero la fiesta debía proseguir en otro reino, eso lo sabían todos muy bien, fue así que Millerna y algunas otras reinas y princesas de Gaea se adelantaron para conseguir algunos artículos en el inmenso bazar de artesanías, brazaletes y pulseras de marfil con decoraciones de oro, plata y diversas piedras preciosas, vestidos de finas telas casi traslúcidas similares a los que usaran las bailarinas momentos atrás, finos inciensos y perfumes extraídos de flores y maderas preciosas solo conocidas en Freid, exquisitas cajas de madera tallada con incrustaciones de diversos materiales y mecanismos para hacer música al abrir las tapas, había tanto por ver y tan poco tiempo, que la mayoría de los visitantes lamentó el no poder quedarse por más tiempo, pero el tiempo en si mismo apremiaba y pronto llegó la hora de partir, rodeados de una agradable atmósfera festiva que mezclaba mil aromas y cientos de alabanzas a la paz y la armonía. Merle, Van y Hitomi miraban el reino de Freid desde la ventana, maravillados por el esplendor que había adquirido, Chid se notaba tranquilo y feliz, en cierto modo, orgulloso por haber logrado levantar a su pueblo, y aquel recibimiento no podía haber salido mejor, definitivamente, todo indicaba que aquel pequeño sería un buen rey.

En la cubierta del Cruzade, un orgulloso Allen no hacía más que hablar de la belleza de la ciudad, de cuanta alegría se notaba en los habitantes de aquel reino que tanto había resentido los embates de la guerra, y muy en especial, de todo lo que había hecho Chid… con ayuda de los consejeros que había elegido tiempo atrás… Millerna lo contemplaba con una melancólica sonrisa, cuan orgulloso se veía aquel padre anónimo de su primogénito, esperaba que Dryden se sintiera igual cuando le tocara la hora de ser padre, Celena en cambio no lo escuchaba, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el espacio, de pronto estaba sola, inmersa en un mar de pensamientos e inseguridades, tenía memorias de lo que había sucedido mientras ella era Dilandu, eran como sueños horrendos, recuerdos borrosos que vagaban como fantasmas en lo profundo de su mente, finalmente, la proposición de Dilandu de matar a Hitomi y seducir a Van hizo eco en su cabeza, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar, sentía como si el piso se moviera y ella no estuviera a punto de caer, la vista se le nublo y un acre sabor amargo invadió su boca, sintió como si la sangre le hubiera dejado de circular repentinamente y su rostro se puso más pálido de lo que estaba, la indefensa joven colocó una mano en su rostro, fue entonces que no pudo soportar más y cayó desplomada en el suelo.

Allen.- ¡¡¡HERMANA!!!

Millerna.- Allen, ¿qué le sucedió a Celena?

Allen.- No lo se, pero no se ve nada bien.

Millerna.- ¡Rápido, hay que llevarla dentro!

Allen.- ¡Si!

En seguida, el caballero caelli tomó en brazos al único miembro de su familia que aun vivía, él y la reina asturiana atravesaron la nave a gran velocidad, captando la atención de todo el mundo, finalmente ingresaron en la habitación destinada a Celena cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Merle.- Amo Van, ¿qué sucede?

Van.- No lo se, todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Hitomi.- Vayamos a investigar.

Van.- Si, vamos.

Minutos más tarde, los invitados y parte de la tripulación del Cruzade se encontraban arremolinados frente al cuarto de Celena, los más cercanos a la puerta eran Dryden, Van, Merle y Hitomi, todos estaban impacientes por saber que había provocado la movilización tan rápida del caballero y su reina. Finalmente Millerna salió de aquel cuarto, se veía un poco agotada, y un poco de sudor corría por su frente.

Hitomi.- ¿ Millerna, qué fue lo que pasó?

Millerna.- Celena se desmayó hace un rato, cuando la trajimos había entrado en shock

Merle.- ¿Estará bien?

Millerna.- Espero que si, hice todo lo que pude por ella, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana.

Van.- ¿Y Allen?

Millerna.- Insistió en quedarse a acompañarla, aunque no hay mucho que podamos hacer sin un equipo de atención adecuado.

Hitomi.- Espero que se recupere.

Dryden.- ¿Y no sabes porque cayó en shock querida?

Millerna.- Lo ignoro, no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, no ha tenido ningún tipo de emoción o impresión fuerte.

Van.- Tal vez recordó algo que la impactara.

Millerna.- Es posible, pero no podemos saberlo sino hasta que despierte.

Chid.- Tía, ¿suspenderemos el viaje?

Millerna.- Me gustaría hacerlo pero, temo que es imposible, la siguiente ciudad a visitar será Palas en Asturia, llegaremos en una hora o dos, tendremos que dejar a Celena para que descanse y sea atendida.

Allen.- En ese caso, yo también me quedaré en Asturia.

Millerna.- ¡¡¡Allen!!!

Allen.- Lo lamento mucho majestad, pero mi hermana podría no volver a despertar, debo permanecer a su lado hasta saber que ella está bien.

Millerna.- Pero tú estás a cargo de…

Dryden.- Cuídala mucho Allen.

Millerna.- ¡¡¡Dryden!!!

Dryden.- Es su hermana menor querida, dime, ¿no te quedarías al lado de Eriss si ella cayera en shock?, trata de comprender, es la única familia que le queda.

Millerna.- Pero…

Allen.- Gracias Dryden, te debo una.

Dryden.- No me debes nada, en todo caso, cuídala bien, no la pierdas de vista ni un instante.

Chid.- Estaremos rezando para que despierte pronto.

Merle.- No pierdas las esperanzas Allen.

Hitomi.- Estamos contigo Allen.

Van.- Si, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Allen.- Gracias, a todos; ahora debo volver con mi hermana.

Poco a poco todos fueron volviendo a sus ocupaciones, aunque no dejaban de asomarse para enterarse de cualquier cambio en el estado de la bella joven.

La frontera de Freid con Asturia fue cruzada luego de algún tiempo, pronto llegarían a Palas para dejar a Celena en algún hospital y proseguir con la conmemoración del fin de la guerra, a pesar de todo, nadie se notaba animado, ni siquiera Millerna, quien había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a lo largo de los últimos meses para preparar una gran fiesta para sus amigos y la realeza de toda Gaea.

Cientos de palomas volaban desde los pueblos del reino para dar la bienvenida a sus huéspedes temporales, así como miles de reflejos se veían a lo largo de las calles de los pueblos más cercanos a la ciudad de Palas, era un recibimiento que Millerna había planeado hacía algún tiempo, utilizar las aves de la paz y espejos para reflejar la luz del sol y así dar la bienvenida con cientos de estrellas en pleno día, sin duda era el recibimiento más original de todos, pero la reina de aquel refinado pueblo ya no sentía ni una pizca del orgullo que la había embargado por su genial idea hacia semanas, su semblante mostraba preocupación, inseguridad y tristeza, no había podido hacer absolutamente nada por una de sus amigas más queridas, la hermana del hombre que alguna vez creyó amar, sin duda alguna, Celena formaba parte de su familia también, ahora debía abandonarla por los próximos dos días y proseguir con el primer año de las fiestas de la paz, estaba segura de que ahora no las podría disfrutar con la amplitud que tenía planeado.

El traslado desde el Cruzade hasta el hospital de Palas fue rápido, ya que Dryden se había adelantado a pedir un coche o una carreta para transportar a la menor de los Chezard, el rostro de Allen se mostraba sumamente preocupado mientras veía cada vez más cerca el edificio blanco donde se atendía a los enfermos.

Mientras tanto, la realeza de Fanelia, Freid y Asturia recorrían los canales de Palas al final de la comitiva, como se había establecido; compartían la misma góndola y sonreían mientras saludaban a la multitud, que los recibía con estrellas y flores blancas, era una lástima que la preocupación no les permitiera gozar de aquel grato recibimiento.

Fue así que mientras la celebración continuaba, el día se consumía de a poco, la noche no tardó en hacer muestras de querer cubrirlo todo con su oscuro manto salpicado en diamantes, Allen salió por un momento para recibir el informe que Gadeth le tenía preparado, era hora de que la comitiva real regresara a las naves y Allen debía dejar algunas indicaciones a sus hombres. De pronto, entre las sombras del cuarto azul celeste que el caballero caelli había dejado, una persona se incorporó por completo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una mujer no se veía nada frágil, y sus ojos, tan similares de pronto al color de la sangre, el cabello blanco en lugar de rubio y una mirada asesina acompañando una larga cicatriz que iba del pómulo derecho hasta la barbilla habían hecho acto de presencia en cosa de segundos, poco a poco caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, observó sus ropas de reojo y una mueca de desagrado se formó en su rostro enfermo, una bata tan azul como el cuarto mismo era todo lo que llevaba puesto, luego de vigilar que la comitiva no llegara aun, decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación, solo había una silla, una cama y algunos objetos que momentos antes estuvieran conectados a su cuerpo, sonrió pensando el uso que podría darles cuando escuchó pasos que iban a su habitación, seguramente el idiota de Allen había regresado, corrió entonces hasta la puerta del cuarto y esperó con paciencia a que la puerta fuera abierta, cuando esto pasó, sintió su respiración ligeramente agitada, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal y una sensación casi olvidada de adrenalina recorriéndole la sangre…

-Señor Allen… no está, igual que la paciente… ¡¡¡SERÁ MEJOR AVISAR A LOS DOCTORES!!!

La puerta se cerró tras la enfermera repentinamente, la pobre mujer de castaños ojos y cabellos pudo sentir una corriente recorrerle la espalda completa, un escalofrío de terror se apoderó de su cuerpo evitando que reaccionara ante la amenaza que presentía a sus espaldas…

-No creo que sea buena idea informarle al doctor… señorita.

La enfermera cayó de pronto con los ojos desorbitados por el temor y el cuello completamente roto, su cabeza estaba ahora en una posición bastante extraña, y aun había más, aquella persona de voz dulce comenzó a desvestir a la enfermera, minutos después salía del cuarto con las ropas blancas de la fallecida mujer, tenía que darse prisa o lo echarían todo a perder una vez más, está vez no pasaría lo mismo.

Allen.- Espero que todo vaya bien por el resto del viaje.

Enfermera.- Señor, parece cansado, ¿porqué no va a casa?

Allen.- Gracias pero, debo ir a ver a mi hermana, descansaré más tarde.

Enfermera.- ¿Está usted seguro señor? Su majestad Dryden nos encargó mucho que cuidásemos de usted y su hermana.

Allen.- Estoy seguro, no se preocupe.

Pronto, aquel caballero de largos y rubios cabellos llegó a la tan deseada puerta, giró la manija con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y comenzó a menearla, más ¿Cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrar la cama vacía, la ventana completamente abierta y a una de las enfermeras desnudas y muerta en el piso de la habitación?

Allen.- Maldición, Celena, ¿qué has hecho?

El Cruzade había despegado hacía solo unos momentos, Palas había quedado atrás en pocos minutos, y el día había sido de tal agitación, que cada cual se fue a su habitación para descansar, solo la vidente de la Luna Fantasma y el ángel faneliano quedaban en los pasillos, murmurando acerca de los acontecimientos del día…

Van.- ¿Crees que se recuperará?, es una muy buena chica.

Hitomi.- Estoy segura que si, se ve tan dulce y amable como la princesa Eriss, solo que parece muy tímida.

Van.- Así es Celena, dulce, amable y tímida, es casi imposible sacarle más de dos palabras la primera vez que estás con ella.

Hitomi.- Es increíble que ella fuera Dilandú la primera vez que llegué aquí.

Van.- Lo se, aun no podemos concebir que ese maniático… bueno, tú sabes.

Hitomi.- Si, te entiendo, supongo que el que ella volviera son señales de que es fuerte.

Van.- ¿Y entonces?

Hitomi.- Creo que se recuperará muy pronto.

Van.- Ojala tengas razón, en fin, ¿gusta mi bella dama acompañarme a descansar?

Hitomi.- Tú no tienes pensado ir a descansar.

Van.- Jajajajaja, me atrapaste.

Hitomi.- Recuerda que soy adivina… y a ti te conozco cada vez más.

Van.- En eso tienes razón, y entonces, ¿quieres continuar donde nos quedamos anoche?

Hitomi.- Lo pensaré camino a mi cuarto.

Van.- ¿Camino a tu cuarto?

Hitomi.- Si así es, ahora no dejé mi ropa de dormir en el tuyo.

Van.- Muy bien, tú ganas, ya sea que quieras descansar o continuar con lo de anoche, te estaré esperando.

Un beso fue suficiente para asegurar que ahí estaría ella, cada cual tomó entonces su camino, pero ninguno notó que había una sombra extraña esperando en una de las habitaciones. Hitomi Kanzaki apenas había entrado a su habitación, sonriendo ante las ocurrencias de su pareja cuando una voz de dulce sonido y amenazante tono la sorprendió en un murmullo tibio.

-Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, hechicera.

-Dilandú

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ok, ok, lo confieso, falté a mi palabra, estaba segura que podría con un capítulo por semana y bueno… la inspiración se me fue de paseo, sin embargo y a pesar de todas las adversidades he logrado terminar este sexto capítulo, ¿qué les parece? Susto que se ha de haber llevado Hitomi al darse cuenta de quien estaba justo atrás de ella, ¿no creen? Y bueno, como ya saben, espero cualquier tipo de comentario, recomendación, corrección y etc, etc y claro, muchísimas gracias a Sabrina, Alex, Hitomi Kanzaki y Nessy, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y bueno, respondiendo a una pequeña duda que me dispararon por ahí y no resolví, verás Alex, Hitomi no sabe cuando volverá a su casa, la columna luminosa puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y bueno, Van es de esas personas que cumplen su palabra, si Hitomi lo deja continuar con su proposición, ¿qué le habría contestado? Ella no estaba segura de poder cumplir una promesa como esa porque no tiene idea de en que momento se irá, por eso no lo dejó continuar con su proposición, ahora bien que los demás pueden sacar otro tipo de conclusión, para eso son los fanfics, ¿no?_

_Ya por último, (¿qué dijeron, este no lo dedica?) pues siiiiiiii, este capítulo va dedicado a mi hermano y cyberprimo AOI SAN ATARDECER (Sip, no nos llevamos muy bien, tú no lees mis historias, yo apenas volteo a ver las tuyas, pero bueno, este va para ti, justo donde empieza la acción… más desarrollada) y pues, prometo apurarme más con el siguiente, de hecho, lo voy a empezar en este preciso momento._

_SARABA_

_PD.- Saraba significa "Hasta luego" aunque no se en que idioma n.n_


	7. El rapto

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 7: "El Rapto"

"Casi no puedo creer que estés aquí, mi querida Hitomi, casi no puedo creer cuan bella te has vuelto de repente, pensar que estuvimos tan lejos como lo está Gaea de la Luna Fantasma, y ahora estás aquí, en la misma nave… y pronto entre mis brazos, no había dormido tan tranquilo desde hacía mucho tiempo, tampoco me había sentido tan feliz desde la última vez que estuviste aquí… ¿qué pasa?... no oigo tus pasos, espero que estés bien… ahora estoy paranoico, el miedo de que te pase lo mismo que a Celena no me ha dejado solo desde que nos dijeron que no sabían porque entró en shock… no quiero que eso te vuelta a pasar… Hitomi"

Van esperaba junto a la venta de su cuarto, tal vez por eso fue el único en notar como algo caía por la borda, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, las tinieblas y la bruma que se formaba alrededor de las montañas evitaban encontrar al menos forma a aquel bulto que se había caído de la nave, quizá solo fuera un equipaje o algo… pero el equipaje se encontraba asegurado al pie de las camas de la nave y esta había navegado tranquila por el aire, entonces…

-HITOMI!

El tiempo se volvió muy lento y el trayecto de una habitación a otra se había alargado demasiado, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de golpe… para encontrarse vacía frente a los ojos carmesí del monarca pelinegro.

Hacía mucho frío, el corazón le latía a tal velocidad, que no tardaría en salírsele del pecho si aquella caída no se detenía pronto, es que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de pronto, una extraña visión se apoderó de su mente, dejándola inconsciente por un rato. Cuando volvió en si se encontraban en tierra, ilesas, con apenas unos rasguños pues, al parecer, los árboles habían amortiguado su caída; se sentía extraña, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el hecho de ser cargada por otra le daba miedo, es que el cuerpo de Celena se veía tan frágil como el suyo propio¿de donde sacaba tanta fuerza si seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una mujer? Y eso no era lo peor, poco a poco, el recuerdo de aquellas aterradoras imágenes daban vueltas en su cabeza, podía ver claramente a Celena con el rostro y la mirada de Dilandú mientras enloquecía en lo que parecía ser un ataque de rabia y demencia, podía ver el rostro cambiar de uno a otro con una rapidez alucinante, podía ver el terror en la mirada del rostro de Celena mientras corría histérica por el largo pasillo de una casa abandonada, una muy alta, el cuarto parecía ser una especie de ático con varias ventanas-balcón dando a la calle, un escalofrío de muerte la recorrió cuando recordó haber visto a Celena/Dilandú rompiendo una de aquellas ventanas y cayendo al vacío, y finalmente, lo más horrendo de aquella ilusión del futuro… el cuerpo inerte de Celena con el rostro transfigurado, algunas costillas y huesos rotos, todos fuera de lugar por la caída, enmarcados por una enorme mancha de sangre tan oscura, que casi parecía ser negra, era un espectáculo horrendo.

Dilandu.¿Quieres dejar de temblar así hechicera, espantarás al caballo.

Hitomi.¿Caballo?

Dilandu.- Si, he dicho caballo, la dulce Celena, como siempre tan débil y descuidada me permitió encontrar la ubicación de las caballerizas de uno de los refugios militares que tienen aquí en la frontera… esa idiota me ha dado un modo de transporte bastante oportuno.

Hitomi.¿Transporte?

Dilandu.- Si, así es, iremos a Seciola, está cerca de Palas y las casas fueron abandonadas en la guerra… por suerte dejé algunas en pie.

Hitomi.¿QUÉ¡NO, PORFAVOR!

Dilandu.¿Miedo? Eso me gusta mujer, ahora solo quédate quieta y te mataré pronto cuando hayamos llegado.

Hitomi.- Por favor, si vamos a Seciola también matarás a la hermana de Allen… y a ti mismo.

Dinaldu.- Ni creas que me asustas con tus cuentos, y ahoraéste caballo nos ayudará a desplazarnos pronto.

Hitomi se encontraba atada de pies y manos, para aquel ser extraño no fue difícil subirla a la montura y luego acomodarse, la corredora no sabía que hacer ahora, el terror la estaba invadiendo, si ella también iría a Seciola¿Porqué no había impedido que Celena muriera durante su visión¿Es que acaso ella…

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, toda la tripulación de una nave se encontraba frenética buscando a una joven que debía estar a bordo, no había rastro alguno de la chica con ojos de jade y castaños cabellos cortos, un extraño frenesí flotaba en el ambiente al igual que la desesperación de un joven al cual parecían sobrarle energías, a pesar de todo, los gritos de una mujer comenzaron a escucharse por toda la nave, la incertidumbre no tardó en sembrarse en el Cruzade, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba sino hasta que todos se hubieron concentrado en el área más amplia de aquel pájaro de madera y metal.

Merle.¿Qué pasa ahora¿Porqué tantos gritos?

Dryden.- Disculpen, por favor, pero Hitomi no es la única desaparecida esta noche.

Van.¿Cómo dices?

Gadeth.- Así es, la mascota del jefe acaba de traernos un mensaje y no es agradable muchachos.

Millerna.- Tendrían que ser buenas noticias pero no lo son, son peor que malas.

Merle.- Millerna San, por favor, déjese de rodeos¿qué es lo que sucede?

Millerna.- Celena salió del shock… o al menos eso parecía, Allen encontró a una enfermera muerta en la habitación de su hermana, parece ser que Celena escapó y no solo eso…

Van.- No fue Celena quien despertó ¿verdad?

Millerna.- No, no es ella, al parecer Dilandu ha regresado, su cuerpo sigue siendo el de Celena porque robó las ropas de la enfermera.

Dryden.- Esto es increíble¿cómo pudo suceder una cosa así en estos momentos?

Gadeth.¿No les parece extraño que ambas hayan desaparecido?

Dryden.- Ahora que lo dices Gadeth, puede que no sea una casualidad.

Van.- Entonces eso que vi caer, seguramente eran Hitomi y Dilandu, ese maldito bastardo.

Dryden.- Van, cálmate, no estamos seguros de que Dilandu la haya secuestrado, no pudo haber llegado tan pronto al Cruzade, y bueno, ahora que sabemos que Dilandu es en realidad Celena, no lo llames bastardo, por favor.

Van.¡Dryden!

Merle.- Amo Van, sea razonable, espere un poco más, ya verá que la encontraremos.

Van.- No Merle, si espero un poco más, será demasiado tarde para Hitomi.

La noche era sumamente oscura en aquel paraje rocoso, no había estrellas ni luna, o al menos, no podían divisarse a causa de la espesa niebla que envolvía aquella cadena de montes y montañas, un caballo negro como el mismo ambiente galopaba a toda velocidad, su jinete lo espoleaba sin compasión alguna, era extraño, se trataba de una mujer, parecía una enfermera, solo que sin el delantal y el gorro blanco que las caracterizaba, su cabello plateado se movía al compás del viento y sus ojos veían insistentemente al bulto que llevaba consigo, era una mirada extraña, maniática, psicópata, y en cierto modo, incluso lujuriosa, unos instantes más y comenzaron a cruzar un bosque tan lúgubre, que cualquiera podría jurar que los demonios y otros espíritus rondaban aquel lugar casi maldito… al poco rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser una aldea desierta, casi toda convertida en cenizas junto con algunas partes considerables de bosque, solo quedaban algunas casas en pie. Aquel caballo negro detuvo su loca carrera a una orden de la jinete, estaban justo frente a la casa más alta del lugar, seguramente era ahí donde la familia más rica había pasado sus mejores años, ahora, aquella casa inmensa solo albergaba ratas, arañas y algunos murciélagos que habían optado por salir, aprovechando lo oscuro y cerrado de aquella noche sin luna.

Dilandu Albatou, antiguo general de la élite de los cazadores de dragones en Zaibach, ese era el rostro que ahora contemplaban unos aterrorizados ojos verdes, era extraño ver aquel fino rostro masculino en el cuerpo de una joven de apenas 17 años, los mismos que la chica de la Luna Fantasma tenía en ese momento. Aquel sádico experimento genético solo sonrió complacido al observar el miedo en su víctima, volvió entonces a cargarla sobre su hombro y la llevó dentro, pronto llegaron a la habitación más alta del lugar, entonces la adivina quedó completamente paralizada, envuelta en sudor, aquella habitación oscura y fría, aquella que guardaba algunos muebles viejos, los más caros de su época seguramente, aquella con las ventanas-balcón que daban a la avenida principal del pueblo, ahí era donde Dilandu Albatou vería su fin… ¿y entonces que le esperaba a ella?

Una vela fue suficiente para alumbrar la mugrienta habitación donde se encontraban, las llamas danzantes de el objeto de cera se reflejaban trémulas en los ojos enrojecidos de aquel ser extraño, este solo acercó la vela a donde yacía su víctima, se veía tan asustada… como había extrañado ver el sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de otra persona, era algo que gozaba plenamente… no, era algo más que un gozo, mucho más… lo excitaba, lo complacía como ninguna otra cosa. Una mano femenina, proveniente del cuerpo que ahora usaba, acariciaba su barbilla con suavidad mientras aquella mente perversa maquinaba un plan para hacer de esa noche, algo inolvidable por completo¿qué haría primero¿torturarla¿o tal vez sería mejor prenderle fuego y soltarla para verla correr y oírla gritar de dolor? Aquella no era mala idea, pero no, tenía que hacer algo especial con aquella mujer, ella, esa bruja de la Luna Fantasma era la responsable indirecta de que su rostro fuera mutilado de aquella manera, ella era la culpable de que Van Slanzar de Fanel siguiera con vida por aquel mundo… pero también era por su presencia que él había obtenido nuevamente el control de aquel cuerpo, se observó unos momentos, notando la diferencia entre el cuerpo al que estaba acostumbrado y ese que ahora tenía, si, era más débil que el cuerpo masculino de que le habían dotado aquellos científicos estúpidos, pero le había respondido bien, tenía buenos reflejos y mayor elasticidad, comenzó a recorrer algunas partes con su mano, sintiendo cada pequeño detalle que hiciera diferente a ese cuerpo, fue entonces cuando otra idea más interesante que la de incendiar a Hitomi apareció¿porqué no? Quizá se sintiera diferente tocar otro cuerpo femenino para hacer algunas comparaciones¿porqué no? Tal vez aquella chica gimiera igual o más fuerte si le hacía lo mismo que Celena había visto hacía Slanzar con ella¿porqué no? Era probable que la adivina sufriera aun más si jugaba con ella antes de matarla, después habría tiempo para prenderle fuego, nadie podría reconocerla y él podría seguir con el plan, se internaría en el bosque, lo más cerca posible de Palas, se tiraría al suelo y dejaría que aquella debilucha de Celena tomara el control por unos instantes, los suficientes para que los encontraran, los suficientes para que Van se sintiera el héroe una vez más, los suficientes para obligar a esa pequeña perra virgen a seducir a la persona que él más odiaba en el mundo… después lo descuartizaría mientras estuviera dormido, si, lo mutilaría y lo llevaría al valle del dragón, entonces lo obligaría a ver como aquellas bestias de tierra se comían cada una de sus extremidades… y luego, lo haría sentir los afilados dientes de esas fieras en carne viva… si, era un excelente plan, y estaba ansioso por comenzarlo.

Todo estaba oscuro, sumamente oscuro, hacía frío, ella estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda, abrazando sus piernas, volteando a todos lados, temerosa de las sombras que la vigilaban, lágrimas, miles de ellas rodaban por sus mejillas, era como cuando la secuestraron, se sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida, solo que ahora también se sentía culpable, esto era su culpa, suya y de nadie más, la culpa, casi no podía con ella, sabía perfectamente bien lo que ocurría cuando ella era encerrada en aquel sitio lúgubre y oscuro, necesitaba salir, tenía que salir, tenía que intentarlo…

De pronto, notó un cambio radical en la mirada de su agresor, la estaba viendo fijamente y no le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía, podía sentir como le abría aquel kimono rosa lentamente, como con la sola mirada, la despojaba del hermoso listón púrpura en su cintura, aquella mirada la estaba desnudando con una lujuria que nunca había observado en nadie, era una lujuria malsana, que la estaba matando por dentro, robándole partes de su alma a medida que avanzaba, Hitomi pudo notar como Dilandu se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella, sus ojos subiendo y bajando, haciendo un camino del escote de su vestido a sus ojos, sintió entonces una mano empujarla sobre su espalda con brusquedad, vio aquellos ojos perversos hundirse en los propios mientras se acercaba a sus oídos "no se si Slanzar ya te poseyó por completo, pero yo no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad", Hitomi sintió un grito desgarrador saliendo de su boca mientras aquel maniático con cuerpo de frágil mujer degustaba la piel de sus mejillas y comenzaba a desatar sus ropas, la lectora de cartas no pudo más y se desmayó al momento.

Celena estaba todavía aterrorizada cuando escuchó un grito ensordecedor, un grito tan pavoroso, que la hizo reaccionar.

-DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO¡ES MÍO¡DEVUÉLVEMELO Y DEJA DE LASTIMARLA¡BASTA!

La joven de azules ojos pudo por fin levantarse y golpear aquellas paredes oscuras que la mantenían cautiva, aun sentía frío, si, también tenía miedo, mucho, conocía mejor que nadie al psicópata que usurpaba lo único que siempre le había pertenecido, pero era hora de afrontarlo, no podía permitir que otra persona saliera lastimada, no una culpa más.

Un par de ojos encolerizados veían con desprecio aquella cinta de seda púrpura que no cedía ante nada¿cómo podría ultrajar a la mujer de Fanel si no la desvestía? Estaba por conseguirlo cuando un inmenso dolor de cabeza lo tiró al suelo, algo andaba mal, era Celena, estaba intentando retomar el control de manera tan desesperada, que si seguía gritando y golpeando, seguramente, le haría estallar la cabeza, pronto aquel incendiario comenzó a gritar amenazas y maldiciones, invocando a todos los demonios mientras se revolcaba en el piso de la habitación… quietud, calma, nada se oía ya en el cuarto, nada se movía ya en aquel sitio oscuro… un par de ojos azules se abrieron poco a poco solo para encontrarse con la pareja del rey de Fanelia, ahí estaba, con la ropa destrozada y desacomodada, inconsciente, quizás muerta…

-Llegué tarde, esto es mi culpa.

Lágrimas de cristal cortante emergieron a mares de aquel par de luceros, no solo era culpable de otra muerte, también de mucho dolor¿Es que Dilandu se había atrevido a torturarla de ese modo¿Aun teniendo el cuerpo de Celena tal cual era? Y eso no era lo peor, o no, ahora ella era peligrosa, Dilandu podría salir en cualquier momento, asesinar a su gusto… rompiendo los corazones de personas inocentes… como su majestad Van… Van, era cierto, seguramente haría lo posible por vengar la muerte de su amada, entonces Celena sería perseguida el resto de su vida y moriría a manos del primero que capturó su alma con la sola mirada… o solo ella moriría y el demente en su interior tomaría un control total y absoluto sobre ella…

-No, esto no puede estar pasando, esto, esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-No Celena, no lo es, esto es la realidad.

-No.

-Acéptalo… disfrútalo… se que te sientes feliz de ver a tu rival…

�-NO!

-Te perseguirán por esto Celena.

�-Pero yo no fui¡yo no lo hice¡FUISTE TÚ!

-Y quien te creerÿ Te acusarán de asesinato… porque tenías que quitarla de en medio… te acusarán de rara…

�-NO!

�-TÚ LA VIOLASTE CELENA, Y LA MATASTE!... y lo mejor de todo es, que te gustó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sus piernas le temblaban mientras comenzaba a incorporarse, la cabeza le dolía, el alma, el corazón, no podía pensar, solo sentir ese inmenso dolor por todas partes, aquella enorme culpa incesante, no sabía a donde se dirigía, solo quería huir pronto de aquel lugar, Dilandú aun seguía molestándola, atribuyéndole a ella todas aquellas muertes y ahora también la de Hitomi, Celena observó entonces a su alrededor y comenzó a guiar su cuerpo a lo que sería la salvación de muchos, iba directo a una de las enormes ventanas-balcón, precisamente, aquella a la que le faltaba la baranda de madera, unos segundos más, solo unos segundos más…

_Notas de la autora:_

_Soy sádica, esto es increíble, si no me freno a Hitomi la deshonran n.nUuy, bueno, pero no le paso nada, en fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y pues les aviso que el capítulo 8 (sip, el que sigue) probablemente sea el último de esta historia… y bueno, la otra mala noticia es que, por causas de fuerza mayor (escolares) voy a tardarme algo más para escribirlo y subirlo (POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN, SOY MUY JÓVIEN PARA MORIR ¡0¡) así pues, agradezco su amable comprensión n.n, otra cosa que agradezco son los reviews que me han dejado, sip, muchisísimas gracias a Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, saga, Rinsita-chan y Hotarudono, en verdad, mil gracias por sus comentarios, prometo para el próximo capítulo también poner otro agradecimiento muy pero muy especial a los clientes asiduos del fic._

_Ya para terminar, este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Sofi Chan, hasta Arentina, como no n.n, Sofi, se que te había dicho que te dedicaría el anterior, pero pues nomás no llegaba a la parte que me sugeriste (y aquí está… la mitad de la idea, pero está) pero como aquí ya está la idea, pues este capi es todo tuyo, solo tuyo y nada más que tuyo, gracias por la inspiración, en verdad._

_Y bueno, ahora si, cuídense mucho, aprovechen mi ausencia (hay muchos fanfics buenísimos, les recomiendo la sección de Inu Yasha) y como siempre digo…_

_SARABA_


	8. Dentro de Luz

Hikari No Naka Eh

Capítulo 8: "Dentro de la luz"

Un ángel de blancas alas surcaba los cielos nocturnos de Asturia con desesperado semblante y miedo en sus ojos; volaba lo más cerca de tierra que le era posible, las copas de los árboles le impedían la visibilidad y el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, había poca luz y con cada segundo perdido, crecía su angustia; la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro de muerte.

Pronto aquel ángel de ojos de grana ubicó una aldea abandonada, el edificio más alto estaba incendiándose y entonces, la preocupación lo invadió de lleno…

Hitomi!

El pelinegro intentó entrar por una de las ventanas-balcón, sin embargo, las enormes llamas saliendo del lugar lo hicieron desistir, poco a poco fue descendiendo, a medida que la construcción se derrumbaba en llamas, el faneliano estaba en verdad confundido, y a pesar de todo, no esperaba ver un pequeño pendiente rosa salir por los aires de entre los escombros, sintió entonces todo su cuerpo paralizado mientras un frío de muerte lo sobrecogía, una idea, en verdad siniestra, pasó desfilando triunfal ante sus ojos; sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó sobre ellas al momento, mientras observaba el pendiente recién atrapado y lágrimas cristalinas corrían a través de su rostro sombrío.

Llegué tarde, ella está… está… ¡HITOMI!

Era una escena en verdad sobrecogedora, el rey de Fanelia tirado en el suelo, llorando desesperado, con un enorme dolor en su pecho. Aquel hombre tan fuerte se veía ahora tan frágil, tan desvalido… ruidos provenientes del bosque interrumpieron los sonidos sollozantes de las flamas y del dragón blanco, tal vez sería un animal salvaje preparándose para atacarlo, extrañamente parecía no importar, estaba en shock, la persona que más le importaba ya nunca más estaría con él, no volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni sus místicos ojos verdes, estaba confundido, no sabía que hacer hasta que oyó su propio nombre en la voz de su amada…

Van…

Pero ¡que broma más macabra le jugaba el viento, burlándose de esa manera de su dolor.

Van… Celena pesa mucho.

Celena pesa mucho… ¿es que los espíritus se sentían cómicos aquella maldita noche?... un momento… sus ojos de rubí buscaron, ansiosos, dentro del bosque hasta cruzarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes, místicos, cansados y a punto de cerrarse por el esfuerzo realizado. Van se apresuró a llegar a su lado para tomar en brazos a una chica de rubios cabellos cenizos y polvosas ropas de enfermera, Celena se había desmayado y aun debían alejarse de las llamas.

Hitomi iba al frente, guiando a aquel bello ángel a través del bosque, estaba nerviosa, confusa, tan asustada, su cabeza se había convertido en un remolino de emociones e ideas. El silencio reinó a medida que se internaban en aquel lugar, pronto la menor de los Schezard había sido depositada en el suelo junto a un árbol, el pelinegro observaba a la otra mujer recargada en el tronco de un árbol, sentada frente a la hermana de su mejor amigo, tan pensativa y a la vez preocupada…

Estás bien Hitomi?

Dijo el rey en un murmullo apenas audible mientras se sentaba al lado de aquella joven a quien por poco pierde.

Hitomi.- Si, lo estoy… es solo que… todo pasó tan rápido…

Van.¿No te lastimaste?

Hitomi.- No, creo que no.

Van.- Por cierto, esto salió volando de entre los escombros… creí que tú habías…

Hitomi.¿Muerto? Estuvimos a punto de morir.

Van.- Perdóname Hitomi, debí estar ahí, a tu lado para protegerte y…

Hitomi.- No fue tu culpa.

Ambos jóvenes se veían a los ojos, había tristeza y cansancio en ambos rostros, por un momento la muerte había acechado como hacía dos años atrás, está vez, no fue la guerra la que atrajo al macabro ente de las penumbras para saludarlos de cerca.

Qué fue lo que pasó?

Pues verás…

Poco a poco, las escenas del suceso reciente pasaban en cámara lenta dentro de la memoria de la velocista.

Hitomi se había despertado de repente, pronto observó como su premonición se volvía real, no supo como fue que llegó en pocos segundos hasta donde se encontraba aquella mujer de rostro cambiante, tuvo que obligarse a hacer un recorrido curvo para tirar a Celena con su peso y evitar así que cayera a lo que sería su perdición, observó aterrorizada el rostro de Dilandú maldiciendo a Celena mientras la llamaba zorra inmunda y patética, también pudo notar el rostro de la misma Celena desesperada pidiendo por acabar con aquel ser infernal que habitaba su cuerpo sin ella desearlo, el pendiente en el cuello de Hitomi reaccionó en ese momento, al notarlo, la vidente sencillamente lo tomó en sus manos y lo acercó al rostro de Celena/Dilandú, colocándolo a la altura de su frente, aquel cristal brilló con toda su intensidad, no para transportarla a casa, si no para absorber toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a Celena desde que los científicos de Zaibach experimentaran con su cuerpo, una vez que aquellas sombras oscuras desaparecieran, atrapadas en el mágico pendiente atlante, Hitomi notó aun el rostro de Dilandú por instantes, ella solo cerró los ojos, concentrándose en aquel pendiente y en cumplir con lo que Celena había pedido, el pendiente comenzó entonces a formar círculos mientras se arrastraba por la piel de la mujer de cabellos cenizos, poco a poco, el rostro de Dilandú fue cediendo terreno al rostro de Celena, quien mostraba una extraña aureola carmesí en su profundos ojos azules, fue entonces que la chica de la Luna Fantasma comprendió que Dilandú era una parte de la personalidad de Celena, una parte a la cual habían dado un cuerpo varonil en el pasado y un arduo entrenamiento, intercalado con drogas extrañas para volverlo una bestia de combate, mientras aquel asesino se reincorporaba al alma de Celena, Hitomi entró en trance, miles de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos, imágenes del pasado, del infierno en que habían hecho crecer a Dilandú, haciéndolo desbordar instintos primitivos que Celena poseía, enseñando a la "nueva creación" a divertirse con las matanzas y el sadismo, controlando su mente y su alma con mandatos que incorporaba poco a poco como ideas propias, desviándolo hasta enloquecerlo y convertirlo en un psicópata perfecto. Las visiones terminaron y Hitomi cayó al suelo rendida, cuando recordó donde estaba y con quien, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y observar, Celena estaba viva, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, Hitomi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y apoyar a la chica en sus hombros, tenían que salir para que las encontraran y socorrieran a aquella tímida joven que se había desvanecido pocos minutos antes, Hitomi estaba tan cansada por el esfuerzo, que volcó la vela con que hubiera sido iluminada hacía un rato, fue solo un accidente que pagaría caro si no se apresuraba a salir, la madera del piso y los muros estaba tan seca y vieja que no tardó en arder. Hitomi hizo lo que pudo por salir de ahí, internándose en el bosque para huir de las llamas, no había avanzado mucho cuando escuchó su nombre pronunciado por aquel que tantas veces la había salvado en el pasado.

Van.- Entonces¿fue por eso que el pendiente estaba en aquella casa?

Hitomi.- Si.

Van.- Hitomi, prometo no volver a dejarte sola.

Un abrazo sobre protector, un beso entre aquellos cabellos castaños, un suspiro, fue lo único que intercambiaron antes de ser encontrados por el Sherezade de Allen.

Las fiestas de la paz habían llegado a su fin, Celena se había reestablecido por completo y la paz reinaba de nuevo en Gaea. Era de noche, solo las estrellas y las lunas asomaban sus rostros a una habitación iluminada solo por velas, ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes amantes, besándose a media luz, quitando lentamente aquella tela que se interponía entre la piel de ambos. Finalmente ambos habían quedado completamente desnudos, abrazados, sintiendo sus cuerpos y el latir de sus corazones, acariciándose solo con el aliento, recorriéndose con la mirada, un beso más y el ángel de cabellos negros tomó a su adivina en brazos para llevarla a la cama que hacía un rato los esperaba ansiosa; las manos del ryuujin encontraron pronto el camino entre brazos y vientre, regresando poco a poco para aprisionar los senos de su acompañante, mientras las manos de esta recorrían poco a poco la espalda y los brazos de su captor, delineando cada músculo bajo la piel morena, acariciando suavemente cada resquicio de aquel cuerpo que ahora tenía en frente.

Van la miró a los ojos para luego besarla en los labios y comenzar una nueva travesía por aquel cuerpo femenino, incursionando con su boca entera en los secretos de la piel blanca de aquella joven japonesa, conduciéndose por cuello y hombros, atravesando el pecho de lado a lado y de extremo a extremo, saboreando aquella piel salada que lo guiaba cada vez más abajo, escuchando el resultado de los estremecimientos que sus caricias provocaban a su amada, había llegado ahora al lugar más íntimo que podía guardar cualquier fémina en su santuario, la duda cruzó un momento por su mente sin saber exactamente como continuar o si era prudente el hacerlo, observó entonces el rostro de Hitomi, que lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza fueron suficientes para despejar sus dudas, ella abrió sus piernas poco a poco, separándolas tímidamente para permitirle el paso a aquel ser quien, con algo de calma, se internó poco a poco sobre aquella a quien hacía su mujer, besando aquel lugar prohibido para cualquier otro, acariciándolo mientras degustaba poco a poco su sabor, siguiendo sus instintos de complacer a aquella mujer que había robado su corazón tiempo atrás, así siguió por un rato hasta que decidió robar un beso de los sonrosados labios que se le ofrecían entreabiertos, sintiendo los brazos de la vidente atrayéndolo cada vez más, ella comenzó entonces a besar su rostro con ternura, dándole a entender que estaba complacida, "ahora quiero ser yo quien esté arriba" murmuró cerca del oído de Slanzar, quien de inmediato se tendió de espaldas, sujetándola aun para que quedaran en posición inversa.

Hitomi se sentó entonces a horcajadas, con las rodillas dobladas para ver a aquel hombre desde las alturas, una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó entonces a su rostro mientras ella descendía para imitar a su acompañante, besando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel en su camino, saboreando la sal del otro, provocando sensaciones que el ryuujin desconocía hasta entonces, un poco más e hizo un alto ante lo que seguía, regresó por pocos instantes al rostro de su amante para besar sus ojos y ordenarle con las manos que los mantuviera cerrados; sus mejillas se habían teñido de suave carmín mientras tomaba entre sus manos el miembro masculino, lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, probándolo de forma tímida, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de aquel ángel que tenía a su merced, poco a poco fue probándolo entero, comprobando con cuanta exactitud se amoldaba a su boca, escuchando ahora pequeños gemidos que intentaban ser contenidos por el otro.

Algunos instantes después, la chica de verdes ojos era de nuevo recostada sobre las sábanas de fina tela, observando atenta aquellos ojos de fuego que la observaban mientras, poco a poco, se fundían sus cuerpos en uno solo, era una penetración suave y lenta, por momentos Hitomi se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda de Van, este procuraba detenerse, esperando a que el abrazo se aflojara ligeramente, hasta que ingresó por completo a aquel cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía, la adivina solo atinó entonces a besar a aquel rey con suavidad, para luego pedirle con la mirada que prosiguiera. Lentamente se fue produciendo fricción entre ambos cuerpos, arrancando gemidos leves de placer, el dolor había desaparecido en su totalidad, no era que hubiera sido demasiado, pero molestaba un poco a la joven de la Luna Fantasma, quien en aquel momento se sentía sumamente excitada, con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, como si estuviera corriendo una carrera, así iba subiendo poco a poco el ritmo que llevaban, deteniéndose apenas para besarse mutuamente, de pronto, una explosión de plumas blancas y etéreas lleno el ambiente, parecía nevar mientras ambos seres se entregaban en cuerpo y alma, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo de sus caricias, ambos cuerpos estaban completamente tensos, aún así, fue la chica castaña la primera en alcanzar su desahogo de la realidad, sintiendo como todo su ser se relajaba de golpe mientras su acompañante seguía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, al notarlo, Slanzar se detuvo unos segundos para abrazar y besar a su amada y retomar entonces el ritmo que había dejado por un momento, finalmente, él también acabó por sucumbir a una oleada de placer y de tranquilidad que lo embargaba por completo, el mundo había dejado de importar, solo eran ellos dos, abrazados, unidos todavía en un solo ser, cansados, extasiados por cuanto habían sentido, felices de poder estar juntos.

La mañana sorprendió a los amantes abrazados, Hitomi reposaba su rostro sobre el pecho de Van, arrullándose aun con el sonido de aquel corazón que había cautivado, mientras los dedos de él se enredaban en sus cabellos castaños y sus brazos la apresaban delicadamente. Poco a poco despertaron, sonriendo, contentos de estar juntos en aquella situación.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos habían salido a caminar junto con Merle a las praderas cercanas al bosque, eran felices, andando entre la hierba tomados de las manos, observando a la niña gato brincando de aquí para allàel atardecer estaba próximo en el cielo multicolor, ambos se sentaron para observar la dirección del viento y de las aves, de pronto, el pendiente mágico se soltó del cuello de Hitomi, viajando en el viento, ella se levantó a perseguirlo, cuando lo atrapó, aquella luz brillante la envolvió, transportándola lejos ante los incrédulos ojos de ambos, el dragón blanco se apresuró a levantarse para detenerla… era tarde, la columna luminosa se la había llevado de su lado… otra vez.

¿Qué tan rápido pueden pasar dos años? A veces más rápido de lo que se escapa el agua de entre nuestras manos, a veces tan lento como el crecimiento de un árbol… dos años, largos en verdad, habían corrido en Gaea, el Rey de Fanelia era todo un hombre, alto y de serio semblante, sus músculos completamente tonificados y ejercitados podían notársele incluso debajo de las ropas que llevaba siempre y su mirada, había tanta añoranza en aquella triste mirada… Merle también había crecido bastante, era una joven completamente desarrollada, seguía sin acoplarse por completo a las reglas de etiqueta y su cabello era ahora un poco más largo, hacía cualquier cosa con tal de divertir a su casi hermano… sin obtener muchos resultados por cierto.

Dos años exactos desde su partida, hacía algunas semanas que habían terminado las fiestas de la paz, sin incidentes, en completa tranquilidad y armonía… sin ella a su lado, esto pensaba el rey de las alas blancas mientras observaba el viento mecerse entre los árboles del bosque aledaño a aquellas praderas, observaba sin realmente observar, a las aves que por ahí paseaban, recordando un día similar… un día lleno de alegría y júbilo. Había pasado ya un par de horas desde que estuviera ahí sentado recordando el pasado cuando lo vio… era la misma columna de luz que se apareciera dos años atrás, igual de cegadora, igual de brillante e inesperada. Slanzar se puso en ese momento en pie mientras, con un brazo, se cubría los ojos para protegerlos de aquel brillo frente a él, poco a poco pudo ir recobrando visibilidad, notando dentro de la columna una figura humana con formas de mujer, poco a poco pudo ir detallando todo sobre aquella aparición, el color azul de aquel kimono floreado, el obi rosa que envolvía gracilmente la cintura de la delgada criatura aparecida; pudo notar también las sandalias de madera bajo un par de fuertes pies envueltos en tines blancos, así como un pendiente rosa que había salido de entre las ropas de aquella mujer, los cabellos castaños casi llegando a los hombros, el abanico de madera sostenido por finas manos blancas, el rostro casi incrédulo de la joven enmarcando un par de místicas esmeraldas, conocedoras del presente, el pasado, el futuro e incluso, las criaturas de otros mundos; ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, solo se observaban, en silencio, fue cosa de segundos antes que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a salir de los ojos de la joven quien solo corrió a la figura frente a si, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, con ternura, palpándose poco a poco, primero la espalda, luego los brazos y rostros.

Hitomi, volviste.

Esta vez es para siempre…

La chica de la Luna Fantasma se sacó entonces, el pendiente rosa que había colgado tanto tiempo de su cuello, extendió su brazo hacia la nada y abrió por completo la mano, mostrando el pendiente en su palma, poco a poco, este comenzó a elevarse hasta desaparecer, perdido en el tiempo y el espacio.

Te prometo que nunca más me iré… dentro de la luz.

F I N

_Nigiri shimeta te wo hodoita nara_

_Tabun kore de subete ga ima owatte shimau_

_Shiritakatta koto kizutsuku koto_

_Sae mo nanihitotsu yarinokoshita mama de_

_Anata ga deau shiawase wo_

_Negaitai hazu na no ni_

_Dekinai mijuku na jibun ni_

_Ffuite mo namida ga deru_

_Sayonara_

_Aishite-iru_

_Anata wo dare yori_

_Sora yori mo fukaku_

_Nakanaide_

_Mata aou ne_

_Demo aenai koto_

_Watashi dake shitte-iru no_

_Konna unmei wo eranda koto_

_Itsuka anata ni mo hontou no imi ga wakaru wa_

_Futari tsukutta kioku no takara_

_Zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo_

_Kireigoto da to omotte'ta_

_Kibou to iu kotoba wo_

_Kurushii kurai dakishimete_

_Anata wo miagete-iru_

_Arigatou_

_Aaishite-iru_

_Anata wo dare yori_

_Yume yori mo tsuyoku_

_Dakishimete_

_Hanasanaide_

_Ddakedo hitokoto mo_

_Tsutaerarenaide..._

_Nakanaide_ (No llores)

_Aishite-iru_ (Te Amo)

_Tooku hanarete'te mo_ (Incluso estando separados,)

_Aanata to ikite yukeru_ (Yo vivo contigo.)

_Notas de la autora:_

_;-; BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO LO PUEDO CREER, LO TERMINÉ, AL FIN, AL FIN LO TERMINÉ¡0¡ pero que cosa, de veras en serio¡que cosa, si, se que mi novio me dijo que torturé a Hitomi por estar celosa de ella, pero aquí está la prueba de que eso… ¡NO ES CIERTO, clarinete que no lo es, de lo contrario, la dejo aquí en la Tierra con todos nosotros n.n y ya ven, la regresé a Gaea y no volverá a irse (a ver si al rato no le remuerde la conciencia dejar a todo el mundo), la verdad, espero que este fic halla sido del agrado de todos ustedes, bueno, para quienes si manifestaron su agrado, pues mis agradecimientos, en verdad, molte gratcie a Nessy, Hitomi Kansaki Fanel, Sandy y Hanna Blue, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no creo ser merecedora de tantas flores, soy solo una humilde mortal intentando aprender el complicado arte de las letras, pero continuaré esforzándome para merecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han llegado (desde mi primer hasta este último fic) y bueno, como siempre, este capítulo tiene dedicatoria solo que, en esta ocasión, la dedicatoria va dirigida a los clientes asiduos del botón de review, claro que si, a manera de agradecimiento especial, dedico este último y largo capítulo a Sabrina y Eva Vidal (quienes me apoyaron en buen número de capítulos) así como a Hitomi Kansaki Fanel y a Nessy (también a ustedes, muchas gracias por su apoyo), porque sin los lectores no se puede mejorar, mil pero mil gracias._

_lo de los tines blancos es porque no se como se le digan a esas calcetitas cortas que usan con los kimonos y las yukatas P. La letra colocada es el lyric original de la canción "Hikari no naka eh" Dentro de la luz la cual nos habla del final de la serie._

_Termino este fanfic el 27 de Febrero del 2005, mi verdadero nombre es Tanya Lissete Waring Suárez, estoy en el 3° año de la Licenciatura en Educación Preescolar, tengo 20 años (es un par de semanas serán 21) y soy fan de la serie Tenkuu No Escaflowne, también soy una pseudoescritora que espera verlos en otra historia muy pronto._

_SARABA_


End file.
